


Come Find Me?

by your_favorite_girl_next_door



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Literati, My First Fanfic, Self-Indulgent, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_favorite_girl_next_door/pseuds/your_favorite_girl_next_door
Summary: On New Years following your 20th birthday, you possess the body of your soulmate for 24 hours. Jess desperately wants his soulmate to find him, going as far as setting aside funds to do so. Rory just wants to be able to calm her nerves about finding out who her soulmate is, what if they have nothing in common?
Relationships: Jess Mariano/Rory Gilmore, Lorelai Gilmore/Luke Danes
Comments: 27
Kudos: 60





	1. Deep Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read quite a few amazing fanfics and decided to try my hand at writing one. Let’s see how this goes!

Stars Hollow:

Rory sat on her bed, contemplating rearranging her bookshelf for the third time tonight. Looking up at the clock, she sees it’s only 11:45, just fifteen minutes to go before her life is forever changed. Deciding she needs to calm her nerves, she gets off her bed and wanders into the kitchen.

Upon entrance, she sees her mom sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee. “Mom? Why’re you still up?”

“Hey sweets, how’re you feeling? Nervous? Excited?” Lorelai didn’t want to tell her daughter, but today was the day she had been dreading for 20 years, the day her baby girl was all grown up. The day everything changed, when some guy could come and sweep Rory off her feet away from Lorelai.

Rory tried to smile, but ended up bursting into a long winded speech about the dangers of not knowing where she would end up, how she’d give clues to her soulmate, and whether she should just head home while still in her soulmate's body.

Lorelai silently stood up and wrapped her arms around her daughter. “Everything’s going to be okay. If worse comes to worse, just head back here to Stars Hollow if you can. If not, just write our address in sharpie on your forehead. Hard to miss.” Rory gave a muffled laugh.

“What time is it?”

“11:53, why? Got any plans to take care of in the next seven minutes, cause even with all the coffee in the world that’s not much time to get anything done, even you.”

“Let’s just sit here for a few minutes. Can you get me some coffee?”

“Of course babe, I’m on it.”

New York:

  
Jess stared at the ceiling. Earlier today, he thought about packing a bag and just leaving, but figured his soulmate wouldn’t like waking up in the busy streets of New York City. Even if that was better than the current alternative.

He wrote out a detailed list, about Liz and her emergency information, if she was even sober enough to pick up the phone, and where to find his special funds set aside just for tonight, a couple hundred dollars earned from odd jobs around the apartment complex. He really hoped whoever it was would just take the money and head home, it made sense in his head.

He also left a very brief note about who he was and some of his favorite escapes, in case she wasn’t feeling like heading home. He sure wasn’t.

Looking over at his clock, he read 11:59. _I_ _can’t believe how desperate this is_ , he thought as he sat up and started for the note he wrote.

Scribbling one last note, Jess takes a deep, shaky breath and sits back down. Closing his eyes, he imagined what she looked like. _I bet she’s more beautiful than any girl I’ve ever met._

At midnight, an alarm sounded and he opened his eyes.


	2. New Destinations Require Explanations

Stars Hollow:

Jess looked around, finding himself in a big kitchen. Turning his head, he found a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. Stumbling backwards, he yelps. The woman grabs his arm to keep him balanced. 

Once he’s standing up balanced again, she lets go and turns the alarm off. After a quick once over, and a solid thirty seconds of awkward silence, she holds her hand out again. “Well hi there, Rory’s soulmate. I’m her mother, Lorelai.”

Jess stares at her hand for a moment, then reluctantly shakes it. “Hey.” He flinched, his voice sounding more feminine and higher pitched than he’s used to. 

She nods at him. “And your name is…”

“Jess.”

“Oh. Jess. Nice name.”

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to tell my mom you said so.”

Lorelai pulls her hand back and scowls. “Just trying to make conversation.”

“I get it. I’m just a little disoriented. I have no idea where I am right now, and I’m wearing pink pajamas, and I’m in front of a strange woman in a strange house. Sorry I’m not the preppiest person at 12 am.”

Lorelai sighs. “Understandable, let’s just try to be patient and not step on each other’s toes, sound good?”

“Sure. So where exactly am I?”

Lorelai smiles. “Well Jess, you’re in a small town in Connecticut, called Stars Hollow, home of many strange traditions you’ll surely grow to love.”

“Stars Hollow? I’m going to regret asking this, but why does this sound like a Santa’s village joint?”

“Because that’s exactly what this is! Santa and Mrs. Claus vacation here, you know. Down on Plum Street.” 

Jess stares incredulously at Lorelai for a moment, then shakes his head.  _ This lady is cracked!  _ “So, Rory?”

“Ah Rory, sweet child of mine. Town sweetheart, avid reader, very smart and sweet. Just about everybody loves her.”

“Where’s her room?”

Lorelai’s eyes widened. “You want to go in her room?!”

“Well would you rather I slept on the couch? I sure would hate to leave your daughter with a sore back when she comes back.”

Her scowl came back as she seemed to consider his statement. “Fine. But no funny business and looking in places you shouldn’t.”

“Scouts honor,” Jess replied smirking, sticking his hand up in the air.

“Boy Scout?”

“No ma’am, just a stellar citizen.”

Lorelai shook her head, then pointed to the closed door behind him. “We’ll talk more tomorrow. Get some sleep. Maybe you won’t be so cranky tomorrow.”

“Right back at you, ma’am. Unless it’s just a personality trait.” 

“Go to bed.”

“As you wish.” Jess walked toward the door he was directed to, but stopped short of turning the knob. It must be hard for Lorelai, seeing her daughter, but knowing it’s not really her daughter. Taking a deep breath, he said over his shoulder “I’m really sorry, I’m just nervous. Maybe it’ll wear off tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, maybe. Goodnight, Jess.”

“Night Lorelai.”

Opening the door, he quickly walked in and shut the door. Looking around, he headed toward the first thing that caught his eye. He whistled.  _ Look at the size of that bookshelf!  _

Jess began running his fingers along the spines, seeing what books she had. Dickens, Brontë, Austen, Rand, Ginsberg. _Huh, no Hemingway._ _Shame._

Stepping toward the bed, he caught his foot on something beneath it. Crouching down, he moved the barrier blanket and whistled. “Well aren’t we even more hooked on phonics than I thought, there’s got to be a hundred books in here,” Jess said in astonishment. 

Scanning the spines quickly, he gathered that there’s still no sign of Hemingway.  _ I’ll have to find a bookstore tomorrow, her collection needs updating. _

Standing up, Jess decided he should just go to sleep, he wouldn’t want a stranger snooping through his things, he should at least give Rory the common courtesy. Moving the covers, he climbs into her bed, acknowledging the fact that tomorrow he’d have to face Lorelai again, a feat he wasn’t sure he enjoyed.  _ Maybe tomorrow it’ll be better, otherwise maybe I’m just getting some tough love. _

New York:

Rory reluctantly opened her eyes. 

Taking in her surroundings, she didn’t know what to think. She took a deep breath and began to look around further. 

A hastily made bed, a far cry from her neatly arranged bed back home. A closet, most of which consisted of long sleeves and leather. Band posters scattered across the walls, mostly The Distillers and The Clash, There’s a window, which overlooked the skyline. Of which city, Rory couldn’t decipher, but she assumed she’d figure it out tomorrow. 

Rory started out the window for another moment, then started toward the dresser. A piece of paper caught her eye.

_ For whoever is reading this, hey, I guess. I’m Jess Mariano. I live in New York City, not sure if you could tell. I live with Liz, my mom. It’s complicated, and best if you avoid her. She may not be sober if your paths cross, and that’s something nobody should deal with. If she’s home, the window is fairly easy to unlock, and the fire escape is pretty safe, I use it often.  _

Rory stopped reading. He called his mom Liz? He said it’s complicated, and that she should avoid her. Rory went to her own mother for everything, nothing was hidden between the two, yet Jess didn’t seem to be on a first name basis in a good way. Rory looked back at the window and truly hoped she wouldn’t need to use it at all. 

_ If you’re looking for suggestions on how to spend your day, there’s a record shop on 44th, with music of all kinds if that’s what you’re into. There’s a book store I frequent, on 59th, has all the classics. Little hint, if you head through to the back, behind the shelf is a hidden section, those are where my personal favorites are hidden. You may find some writing in the margins, it’s a habit of mine. If that’s not your thing, I like to sit on a bench in Washington square park. I usually read, but again, if you’re not into that, I’m sure there’s lots of strange people who would love to entertain. If you’re hungry, there’s a hotdog cart over on 31st. You may be about to bash hotdog carts, but trust me, you haven’t had a real hot dog until you get one there. The owner will give you a discount, he knows me.  _

_ In my closet, on the top shelf, is a shoe box. Under all the papers is a money stash. Just a couple hundred dollars, nothing fancy. I’ve got other savings hidden away, so feel free to use that for whatever you want. You’ll know when the time comes. I also have quite a few books up in the closet that you might get a kick out of, if not that’s cool, we’ll just have a major clash of interests. I hope to find out about you soon, although if you’re not into music and books our relationship will stop and end on January 2nd.  _

_ -Jess _

Rory reread the page, baffled. She’d be given instructions on how to spend her day in the city. Apparently her and Jess had more in common than she’d originally thought, except she didn’t leave instructions. Looking over the last sentence, Rory smiled. They’d get along just fine, and Lane would like Jess too. 

She then saw at the bottom, a more recent addition, the ink hadn’t even dried yet. 

_ P.S. Come find me, I’ll be waiting.  _

Rory gasped, not even knowing what to say. Maybe a desperate, last minute request, but it was touching. He was waiting for her. Jess, a complete stranger, was waiting for her, hoping she’d come. 

Gathering her wits, she decided she needed sleep before she did anything else. Walking over toward his bed, she glanced down and saw she was wearing pajamas already.  _ Good forethought, Jess.  _

Pulling the covers back, she climbed into the bed and closed her eyes. The bed was comfortable, but not the same as her bed in Stars Hollow. 

Rory quickly sat up and opened her eyes. Stars Hollow. An acquired taste, especially for a big city person. All those town meetings and quirky traditions. She racked her brain, trying to remember what was going to happen when Jess woke up, but couldn’t for the life of her remember. 

Laying back down, she hoped he wouldn’t lose his mind in her small town. He didn’t seem like the type who would fall in love with Stars Hollow. In fact, he seemed like he’d do just the opposite. 

Closing her eyes didn’t seem like it would work. Maybe that window of his would work for more than just escaping. 

Turning toward the window, Rory stared out and watched the city life happening outside. 

Eventually, sleep overtook her, and miles away in sleepy Stars Hollow, sleep found Jess too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’d love for y’all to tell me what you think! I appreciate any and all feedback! Thanks so much!


	3. What Beautiful Eyes You Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A real, actual, non hostile conversation between Lorelai and Jess since my heart needs them to get along.

New York: 

Rory awoke to the sound of banging on her door. Eyes widened in alarm, she turned and saw the letter on the nightstand. Liz. 

“Jess! I heard you got in trouble with Jerry again, and it can’t keep happening. I’m gonna kick you out if it happens again, understand?” The words, slurred as they were, echoed through the room.

Rory nodded, even though Liz couldn’t see her. Staring at the door, she couldn’t believe it.  _ Jess wouldn’t do that, he just wouldn’t.  _

When she was certain Liz wasn’t outside the door anymore, she slowly stood up from the bed. Walking toward the door, she began mentally planning what she’d do in the city. She’d obviously have to go to all of the places Jess recommended, they must be good.  _ I want to feel close to Jess, seeing the world through his eyes won’t be so bad after all. _

Just before she turned the door knob, she glanced down and saw she was still wearing pajamas. Boy pajamas. Rory walked back to the bed and sat down. 

“No way. Uh uh. I’m not changing my clothes. There’s got to be a way out of this.” Firm in her decision to not change, she began weighing her options. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from the dresser, she sat back down and began writing. 

_ Pros and Cons of Changing Clothes: _

_ Pro: Won’t look like a loon in the Big Apple _

_ Con: Boy body, with no shirt or pants at one point _

_ Pro: Won’t look sloppy _

_ Con: I don’t know how to dress a boy _

_ Pro: Comfortable _

Rory stopped writing.  _ This is ridiculous! I’m a grown woman!  _

Crumpling up the list, she huffed and started toward the dresser. Opening the top drawer, she was met with rows of boxers. Momentarily stunned, she stared. 

Suddenly, her brain began moving faster than she wanted it to, swirling with questions she didn’t know the answers to.  _ Do guys change their underwear everyday? How are they comfortable if they look and feel like shorts? How much underwear does one guy need?  _

Closing the drawer, she decided Jess could skip a day of changing underwear, if that’s how it works for dudes. The next drawer presented jeans. All colors and shades, none with holes. Closing her eyes, she hovered a finger over the stacks, counting to 50. When she opened her eyes, she found herself with a pair of dark blue jeans.  _ Perfectly normal. I’m great at this. _

Making her way to the closet, she peered inside. Brown jacket, leather jacket, and the rest are band shirts. Pulling out the leather jacket, she wasn’t sure how it would feel. Having never worn a leather jacket before, she was apprehensive of how comfortable she’d be. 

Searching through his shirts, she found the perfect shirt, Metallica. Well, the perfect band.

In truth, she didn’t like the shirt. Something about it was just ugly. However, she liked the band, and would proudly wear his ugly shirt all day. 

Looking at the rest of the shirts, she noticed most of them were either long sleeved or mid sleeved. No short sleeves. Maybe he didn’t like his upper arms? Spur of the moment, she grabs a handful of shirts. Then she grabbed the jacket, deciding she might need it. 

Walking back to the dresser, she grabbed a few pairs of jeans and dumped her haul on the bed. Crouching down, she checked under the bed for a duffel bag. 

Finding what she was looking for, she began shoving the extra garments in the bag, including the jacket. Bracing herself, she opened the top dresser drawer again. Scanning the selections, she grabbed a few undergarments and shoved those in the bag too, wiping her hands on her pant legs as soon as the clothes left her grasp. 

Taking a deep breath, she shakily grabbed her selection for herself.  _ I can do this, I’m just being silly. It’s just clothes, nothing serious.  _

Glancing out the window again, she pulled her shirt over her head. The day wasn’t waiting for her, no time to waste. 

Her eyes trailed off and suddenly she found herself staring at a stranger in the mirror. Taking a step closer, her breath caught. Jess was very handsome. Deep brown eyes, dark black hair, and his open mouth didn’t show it, but Rory assumes he had a nice smile. 

Letting her gaze travel lower, she was met with abs.  _ I’m not creeping, I’m just simply admiring. Nothing wrong with that.  _ His upper arms had a bit of muscle, giving Rory no clue why he covered them up all of the time. 

Remembering who and where she was, she quickly grabbed the shirt and threw it over her head. Once the shirt was settled on her body, she glanced in the mirror again. 

Upon closer inspection, she discovered Jess had flecks of something in his hair. Tentatively putting her hand up to her hair, she felt dry hair gel, as if Jess had simply forgotten to wash it off before he went to bed.  _ No way, not showering. I’ll rinse it in the sink.  _

Reaching back over, she grabbed his pants. Taking a deep breath and hoping for confidence, she yanked his pajama pants down and stepped out of them. 

Laughing over the silliness she felt, she stepped into the jeans.  _ Perfect.  _ Grabbing the jacket, she again braced herself, not knowing what to expect.

The first thing she noticed was the smell. Jess’s leather jacket smelled faintly of cigarettes and something else Rory couldn’t quite figure out. She loved it.

The second thing she noticed was how worn it was. Not to the point of falling apart, but the jacket was flexible, comfortable even. All the more appreciated when she realized that the more she buried herself in the jacket, the more she caught the scent. 

Grabbing socks and shoes, she frantically put them on, excited for where the day was taking her. 

Picking up the letter, she glanced up at the closet. Currently, Rory was broke. Jess thought ahead, and told her to spend whatever she wanted from his stash, he had more. Reaching up and grabbing the shoe box, she decided to only spend as little as possible today, not wanting to cause unnecessary problems. 

Stashing the cash in her pocket, she saw a few books still on the shelf. Mostly Hemingway, but a different book stood out to her. Howl, a Ginsberg classic, was right in front of her. She had a copy at home, but this was different. This belongs to Jess. 

Cradling it in her hands, she figured it was a mix of both her worlds. Stars Hollow, her home, and Jess, her soulmate.  _ Soulmate.  _ The word made Rory feel giddy, finally allowing herself to feel not the least bit nervous for the future. 

Giving herself one last once over in the mirror, she thought she looked good. 

Heading toward the door, she froze. Footsteps continued, growing closer and closer to the door. Liz was back, and Rory couldn’t seem to bring herself to face her. 

Grabbing the bag, Howl, and the letter, she walked toward the window.

“Jess, baby, come on out. Mommy didn’t mean it, don’t give me the cold shoulder.” Rory pried the window open. 

“Jess.” She pushed the bag into the fire escape. 

“Don’t make me bust this door down or I swear-“ Liz’s voice cut off as the window shut, leaving Rory on the fire escape, not sure where to head next. 

Looking at the letter, Rory smiled. _ I guess I could go for a hot dog. _

Stars Hollow:

The first thing Jess noticed when he woke up was the smell of coffee. Personally, he didn’t drink it much, but who was he to judge if Lorelai drank it. 

Shaking off the covers, he stood up and opened the door. 

“Good morning sunshine! Feeling happier this morning?”

“Peachy,” Jess replied, toning down the sarcasm and trying to be polite. “What’s for breakfast?”

“We’re going to Luke’s. We Gilmore’s don’t cook, it’s not natural.”

“Gilmore?”

“Rory and Lorelai Gilmore, at your service,” Lorelai grinned as she grabbed another cup. 

Jess blinked. “Nice name.”

Lorelai grinned. “Thanks, I’ll tell my mom you said so.”

Jess smirked back. “Touché. So when are we heading to Luke’s?”

She snorted. “You’re going out like that? I mean, I’m not judging but you’re not doing anybody any favors.”

Looking down, Jess discovered he was in pink pajamas, and his hair was in braids. His face flushed. 

“Aw kid don’t be embarrassed, I’m sure nobody would even notice!”

“I’m wearing bright pink. And braids.”

“You also look like Rory, so nobody would question how down right adorable you look this morning.”

Jess scowled. “I think I’ll just go change.” Turning around, he froze in alarm. “Oh no,” he whispered. 

Lorelai let out a laugh. “Oh boy, you’re prudish too! I should be glad, since you know, this is my daughter, but this is too funny!” 

Noticing how he didn’t even attempt to scowl at her or retort, she sobers up. “I’ll help you.”

“Y-you will?” Jess sputters. Lorelai nods. “Oh thank you.”

“Go get some clothes, kid. You can thank me later.” Jess nods at her, then walks back into Rory’s room. 

Opening her first drawer, he nearly collapsed. Quickly shutting it, he decided Lorelai could deal with that issue. He was not touching Rory’s underwear, nope. Opening the next drawer, he grabbed the first top he saw, a nice blue shirt with long sleeves. Next came pants. 

Grabbing the first blue jeans he found, he figured the top matched the pants well enough and opened the door. “Assistance please.”

“Aye aye captain,” Lorelai saluted. Rolling his eyes, Jess pointed to the clothing. Lorelai examined them for a moment, then nodded her approval. Taking a deep breath, Jess closed his eyes.

Lorelai grabbed the pajama top from his body and tossed it in Rory’s hamper at lightning speed. “Ah sports bra! Smart girl!” Jess cringed, wishing he could plug his ears. 

Feeling fabric brush against his head again, he released the breath he didn’t realize he was still holding. Lorelai laughed again. “Boy, you sure are nervous.” Jess opened one eye.

“Again, talking to the guy who’s being dressed by his soulmates mother. Not exactly how I imagined the day going.” 

“Hush up, you’ll be fine.” A tug at his pajama pants made him screw his eyes shut tight. Once the pants were off, Lorelai guided his legs into the jeans. “And there we are!”

“Thank you.” Jess shoved his hands in his pockets, embarrassed to be getting help dressing himself at 20 years old. He’d never live this down, Lorelai would never let him. 

“No problem, kid. Now finish getting ready, I’m starved.” 

Leaving Jess alone, she walked back into the kitchen and shut the door behind her. Walking over to her desk, Jess saw a mirror in the corner of the room. He froze in his tracks.

His eyes were met by the most beautiful shade of blue he’d ever seen. Immediately, he felt drawn in and couldn’t look away. Beautiful blue eyes, small dip in the chin, gorgeous brunette hair. Jess didn’t know how he couldn’t love this girl.  _ She’s perfect.  _

Reaching up, he pulled the bands out of his hair and threaded his fingers through it. Waves cascaded down his shoulders, and again he was mesmerized. Everything about Rory’s appearance drew him in. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Lorelai emerged from the kitchen and stood in the doorway. Jess didn’t notice, still staring at himself in the mirror. “Like what you see?” Lorelai smirked. 

Jess whipped his head around so fast you’d assume he got whiplash. Face flushing, he stared at the floor. “Your daughter. She’s, uh, she’s gorgeous.”

“Thanks, she gets it from me. I’ll be sure to tell her you said that next I see her though, I bet she’d love that.” 

“Yeah yeah alright let’s go get breakfast.” 

Lorelai smiled. “After breakfast, I’ve recruited a few of Rory’s best friends to show you around the Hollow, Paris and Lane. They know her best, aside from me of course.” Jess nodded. “Then we can catch up later. I have to get to work at the inn, so we’ll meet back around 2?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Great! Now, off to Luke’s we go. I bet you he wouldn’t even notice if I kept his coffee at the table.”

“We’ll see.” 

And with that, the duo began the short journey to Luke’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit out of character, but I hope you still enjoyed it!


	4. A Friendly Face On Every Corner

Stars Hollow:   
Jess walked into the diner, confused by the hardware sign outside the building. Lorelai led him to a table by a window with a view of a large gazebo. This town really is Santa’s village. A tall man in a baseball cap stalked toward the table, maintaining eye contact with a little pad, presumably to take orders. “Lorelai, Rory.”

“Actually Luke, meet Jess. He’s here for the day.” Luke nearly dropped his order pad. 

“Jess? You mean Rory’s soulmate? Ah jeez, I didn’t even realize she was that old already.” Luke straightened up. “Luke Danes, diner owner.”

“Jess Mariano, Stars Hollow visitor.”

“Mariano?” Luke’s face paled.

“Yeah, my dad’s name, although I’ve never actually met him.” Lorelai grabbed Jess’s hand.

“I’m sorry, that really sucks.”

“Yeah well, never met him, never missed him.”

Luke still stood silently, intensely staring at Jess. Jess shifted, the weight of Luke’s gaze heavy and uncomfortable. Lorelai stared at the two of them, picking up on the awkward atmosphere. “Well am I gonna get my breakfast? You know how I am without my mind morning coffee, Luke.”

Jess’s eyes widened. “More coffee? You just had a cup.”

Lorelai smiled. “Yes, but not a cup of Luke’s coffee. It’s routine.” 

Luke snorted. “Aw geez Lorelai, you’ll have to break in another kid. Have fun with that.” Not giving Jess another glance, he stalked off through the curtain behind the counter. 

Jess followed Luke with his eyes, curious as to the cold manner in which he was addressed. “Is he always this friendly?” 

Lorelai looked confused. “No, not particularly. Luke is a grump, but not to defenseless Rory, and right now that’s how you look. I’ll go talk to him.” Lorelai stood up and walked to the counter, just as the door opened, and two girls walked in arguing. “Oh there they are! Go on and get your tour on, I’ll meet you at the house at 2, remember!”

“Hold on, what about breakfast?”

“Muffin, tasty and just the right amount of unhealthiness.” Lorelai tossed a muffin from the counter to Jess, then disappeared behind the curtain. Wincing, Jess turned toward the two girls behind him. 

“Hi! I’m Lane, Rory’s best friend.” The petite, smiley asian held out her hand. Jess shook it warily, unused to all of the warm smiles he’s received today. Lane had black glasses and long black hair, tied back in a ponytail. The girl next to her had long blonde hair and a seemingly eternal frown. She seemed more his speed. 

“I’m Jess.”

“Ooh Jess, nice name. Isn’t that right Paris?” The girl, Paris,seemed to frown even deeper. 

“I suppose it’s satisfactory. I’m Paris Gellar, Rory’s other best friend. We’re really close, we went to Chilton together.” 

“Well we grew up together,” Lane cut in, slightly frowning, more toward Paris than Jess. He looked between the two of them, the tension rising between the two could be cut with a knife. Clearing his throat, he decided to cut in.

“So Stars Hollow?”

Lane looked back at him, smile returning to her face. “Yes! The tour! Follow us!” With that, Lane turned and headed out the door. Paris sighed. 

“The energy in that girl astounds me.” She followed Lane out. I threw a last, desperate glance at the curtain, willing Lorelai to miraculously reappear, but it remained closed and unmoving. Shaking his head, Jess followed the two girls outside. 

New York:   
Rory wandered the streets of New York, hot dog in hand. Somewhere around 35th she decided Jess was right, this was the best hot dog she’d had. Luke didn’t serve hotdogs, and practically begged her and her mother to eat a salad weekly, so she hadn’t had a decent hot dog in her life. The customer service was wonderful too. Not only was Rory greeted with a hug, but the kind old man already knew she wasn’t Jess. 

Jess apparently had told the old man all about how he would be visited by Jess’s soulmate on New Years day. Jess assumed she would heed his advice, and she only proved him right. 

Reaching 44th, she scanned the store windows, trying to find the record shop. Finally spotting the tiny store, she walked inside. What a hole in the wall. Posters of bands from every genre imaginable covered every surface of the wall. Bins full of records jutted from the walls, leaving limited walking space. Intimate. Cozy. Perfect. It was almost scary how much Jess seemed to understand her without even knowing her. 

Bouncing from bin to bin, Rory felt exhilarated. David Bowie, The Clash, XTC, even Spice Girls piqued her interest, stopping to closely examine each and every one she came across. 

Near the bottom of a bargain bin, she found something that made her heart stop. The Go-Go’s, even signed by Belinda, for $5. Grabbing a XTC record, a The Distillers record, and a The Clash record she knew for a fact Lane didn’t have, she took her findings up to the front desk. Leg tapping impatiently, she looked around for a clock. Not finding one, she turned back to the cashier who finally finished ringing up her items. “What time is it?”

“12, why?” The cashier looked up and seemed to recognize her. “Oh hey Jess! Didn’t expect to see you for another week! What’s up?” Noticing the duffle over Rory’s shoulder, he lowered his voice. “You in trouble with Liz again? Man, I tell ya, she’s got a screw loose or something, kicking you out.”

Rory widened her eyes. “No, no, not that at all. Just taking a trip, that’s all.”

The cashier regarded her skeptically. “All right, but if there is trouble-”

“I know, I’ll come straight to you, promise.” Rory momentarily thought she’d said the wrong thing, but then he smiled and she knew she guessed right. 

“Good. Have a good day!”

“You too.” Grabbing the bag of treasures, she left the shop, grabbing the letter from her pocket to find her next destination. “That’s 15 blocks away! Too far!” Looking around for a cab, she saw something closer. An entrance to the subway. 

Rory shook her head at the thought. The subway was crawling with weirdos and strangers with very little clothing, at least according to her mother. Although, her mother always wanted to take her on the subway. It’s just another step into adulthood, riding the subway. You’ll be doing it often enough with Jess. 

Taking a deep breath, Rory stepped onto the platform, ready to ride the subway. 

Stars Hollow:  
Lorelai cornered Luke in the apartment. “What was that all about?”

“All of what?”

“All of the staring and the freezing out. That’s not an overprotective father, that’s just rude.” Luke turned and stared at her. “Well? Am I getting an explanation?” Luke sighed as Lorelai put her hands on her hips, blocking the door. Bracing himself against a chair, Luke spoke.

“I know who he is.”

Lorelai blinked. “Yes? Rory’s soulmate, Jess, Stars Hollow’s special guest.”

“And my nephew.”

“You have a nephew?”

“Yeah, my sister Liz’s kid.”

“You have a sister?” Luke took his hat off and rubbed his head.

“Kid sister, she left home while she was still a teen, had Jess at 16, like you and Rory. By the time me and you met on that New Year’s, she wasn’t in the picture anymore.”

Lorelai put her hand on his shoulder. “You never met him?”

“Nope, Liz didn’t tell any of us until after he was born. She wanted nothing to do with us after Jimmy ran out on her, felt like she’d be taking handouts. That’s what family is for, Lorelai. Giving handouts when you need to get your life back in order. But not Liz, nope. She’d just drink and smoke and do drugs and overdose then apologize and cry then swear to never do it again, only to begin the cycle again three days later. That’s our Liz for you.”

Lorelai had never heard Luke sound so bitter, so defeated. Suddenly, she had no idea how to proceed. She’d never known just how big this issue would end up being. “Do you want to tell him?” 

Luke scoffed. “It’s bound to come out eventually, not much use keeping it secret. Just, let me tell him, okay?”

“Yeah sure. It’ll all be fine.” Lorelai reached over and hugged Luke. 

Truth be told, she didn’t know if everything would be okay. Here she was, cradling her soulmate, while his nephew wandered the streets of Stars Hollow in blissful ignorance, unaware of any problems. And to top it off, she has no idea where on Earth her daughter is. Jess has no strong accents, so obviously an English speaking country, most likely the States, but the thought never even occurred to Lorelai to simply ask where Jess was from. 

When Jess got back, that’s the first question she’d ask. For now, she had Luke to comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Jess this chapter, but he’ll have much more next chapter. Until then, here’s some extra Lorelai and Luke


	5. Learning About Another Can Be Fun

Stars Hollow:   
“And how many unicorn figurine shops does this make?” 

“Not important,” Paris answered, pulling Lane and Jess along. “What is important is sitting down.” At the nearest bench, she sits. Jess cocked an eyebrow and looked at Lane. She just shrugged and sat next to Paris. 

“So what’re we doing sitting here?”

“We’re getting to know each other, and more importantly you’ll get to know about Rory, the reason we all now know each other. So Jess, how old are you?”

Jess stares at Paris. “Well considering the fact that I look like your best friend, obviously I must be mistaken that that’s the first question you asked me.” 

Lane stifles a laugh. “I mean that was a basic question for dating, Paris, not for soulmates on New Years.”

Paris rolled her eyes. “You can never be too careful, he could be lying.”

“You’ve got me, the cosmos have betrayed my trust once again,” Jess rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky. “Let me try again, just one more time,” he said drily, finally getting a laugh out of Lane. Paris just fumed at him, he swore he could just see the steam coming from her ears. 

“How old are you guys? I mean, you’re Rory’s best friends yet she’s not here and you are. Why is that?” 

Lane glanced at Paris. “See, I’m a year younger than Rory. I skipped a grade ahead in school, Mama Kim wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I take it, that's your mom?”

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner, give the guy a prize.” Paris rolled her eyes yet again. Jess wondered if he could possibly make her eyes fall out of their sockets by the day’s end. “I’m a year older, but my parents held me back in grade school because the school told them I needed better social skills to further succeed.”

“Tough time making friends?”

“Friends are for soft idiots who need constant validation and know no boundaries.”

“And yet here we are.”

Jess and Paris stared at each other, the latter scowling at the former, who just smirked in return. Lane, witnessing the whole exchange, smiled. “I like him.”

Paris sniffed. “I suppose he’s alright.”

“Aw gee, just the approval I was looking for,” Jess replied sarcastically, then his face turned serious. “How long have you known Rory? What’s she like?”

Lane smiles wider. “Rory and I practically grew up together. She helped me get away with dying my hair purple when we were 18, she fed me junk my mother didn’t even know I knew existed, she never complained when I invited her to any Korean activities throughout the years, even though she wasn’t the type to enjoy them. She’s really sweet, you’ll just love it.”

Jess smiled. “I have a feeling I will.”

Paris sighed. “I met her at Chilton, sophomore year. She was the annoying new student who seemed to climb the academic ranks furiously fast, dedicating her life to being better than me, even before we met. We hated each other, then soon that hatred toward each other diminished as our mutual loves and goals constantly threw us together. She graduated as valedictorian, got accepted to Yale, Harvard, and Princeton. Yale won out in the end, and now we’re roommates.” 

“With an occasional third member sleeping on the couch,” piped in Lane. “Rory wouldn’t put me out, and even after hearing horrible stories about Paris from Rory back in high school, we’re all best friends who sometimes live under the same roof now.” Paris had a faint smile on her face, and she kicks Lane’s foot. 

Jess looked between the two, watching them grow happier the more they talked about Rory. Rory. The more he heard about her, the more he felt excited to meet her. All anybody could talk about was how nice, sweet, kind, and amazing she is. She sounded perfect. He doubted she was any different in person. 

“Rory, she loves books doesn’t she?” 

Paris gasps. “Oh my gosh, you would not believe how much she reads.” 

New York:  
Rory wandered the shelves, looking for Jess’s secret stash. When she finally found it, she grabbed the first book she saw. Oliver Twist. 

Opening it, she saw neat handwriting all over the margins. She ran her fingers along the scrawl, her anger at the clear violation of books dissipating. 

Reading through the notes, she noticed how many things he noticed. Holding the book close to her chest, she left the shop, heading toward Washington Square Park. 

Wandering the streets of the city gave Rory lots of time to think. Exploring the city, seeing things from Jess’s point of view, she loved it. The shops, the food, the transportation, she couldn’t find fault. This adventure was just what she needed to clear her head. 

For the past year, she dreaded this day. Knowing she’d be out in some strange city by herself for 24 whole hours scared her to death. At least in Boston she had Paris, and her mom that first day. She knew she would have no one. 

Jess broke her every expectation of a soulmate, and they hadn’t even met yet. He wrote her a letter, detailing ways to explore and, intentionally or not, understand him better. He told all of the shop owners exactly who would be greeting them on this specific day. He left her money to spend in one of the most expensive cities in the world. 

Jess isn’t what she was expecting, in the best possible way. When she’d been expecting nothing, she got everything. Smiling, Rory found herself outside of the park. 

Sitting at the nearest bench, she pulled out Oliver Twist and began reading. Flipping only to pages with his notes, she read through his every thought, devouring every single thing she could learn about him and his thought process, switching between Oliver Twist and Howl. 

Stars Hollow:  
“I cannot believe this! You like Bukowski? God forbid you pick up an Austen!”

“Hey I’ve read Austen!”

“And?”

“And I think she would’ve liked Bukowski!”

Lane cracked a smile at the outraged look on Paris’s face. The three of them were getting along pretty well for people in a somewhat awkward situation, thrown together by the one person not there.

Jess smirked when Paris said nothing more. “As much as I’d love to continue arguing over literary greats with you, I’m starved. And it’s almost 2, so we should head to Luke’s.” 

“Alright.” Lane stood up and stretched. Paris checked her watch.

“We’ve been sitting here for two hours.” The dumbfounded expression on Paris’s face was enough to make Jess finally crack. Laughing, he shook his head.

“You didn’t even notice? Wow Paris, that’s pretty hard to believe. You seem to live on schedule.”

Paris stalked toward the diner, ignoring the two laughing people behind her. “I wouldn’t wind her up too much, Jess. I’d hate to see you maimed before you’ve even met our girl,” Lane said between giggles. 

Jess shrugged. “I live on the edge, Lane. It’s how I roll.” Turning back towards the diner, he ran to the door to beat Paris. Opening the door in front of her, he bowed dramatically. “After you, madam.” 

Paris shook her head. “Idiot,” she mumbled, walking through the door. Continuing to hold the door for Lane, he looks around the diner. 

Once Lane was inside, he shut the door. Walking up to the counter where the girls are, he spots them talking to Lorelai. 

“Bukowski, Lorelai!” Paris’s rant ends as Lorelai squints at her. 

“I have no idea what any of what you just said means.”

“I have a test to study for, I’ll be at the library, by myself. Good day.” Paris turned on her heel, stopping in front of Jess. “Nice to meet you, maybe I’ll see you soon.” Without another glance back, Paris turns the corner and disappears from view. 

“I like her,” Jess states, causing a laugh to rise from Lorelai. 

“Rory hated her at first, and you immediately liked her after a few hours with her. Should I be worried about what that means?” Lorelai teased. 

“Nope, just the amount of worried you were before I showed up. I promise to uphold my end of this deal and cause as much trouble as possible.”

Smiling, Lorelai touches his arm. “You remind me of a younger me. I had a big rebellious, sarcastic streak, the world didn’t own me anything, horrible attitude to top it off. Dry humor was my bread and butter, still is. Did you know I was 16 when I had Rory?” Jess shook his head, not quite sure why she was telling him this, but eager to learn this new information. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lane slowly get up and walk out of the diner. “I was 16, not caring about finding a soulmate because I thought I knew exactly who it was. Well, I got pregnant. Telling my parents was a nightmare, and Chris, Rory’s father, left early in the pregnancy, so I left home.

“I found myself in Stars Hollow, standing on the threshold of the inn, begging for a job and roof over my head and my child’s head. Living here, I really turned my life around. I had support, and by the time I turned 20, I was scared of finding my soulmate. I had a four year old kid, no guy wants to be saddled with that. You know what happened?” Jess shook his head. 

“The biggest father figure in my daughter's life, the man there for every birthday since we moved here, every screaming match, every fight, every happy moment, ended up waking up to a sleeping Rory that morning. And I woke up in the apartment above the diner.”

“Luke?” Lorelai nodded.

“Soulmates are a strange thing. They’re very special, and while usually they’re romantic, like Luke and I, sometimes they’re not. I just want my daughter happy, and I feel like you’re going to give that to her. But first, I have to warn you. I’ve seen the destructiveness of soulmates and that wrong person at the wrong time. If you’re in this, you’re in this for the long haul. I’d like to like you, but I need to know you won’t break my daughter’s heart, she’s been dreaming of finding you her entire life.”

Jess nodded, understanding the serious turn the conversation took. “Look, I haven’t met your daughter. I haven’t spent my whole life next to her, as her best friend, her support, the reason she smiles, but, Lorelai, I want to be. From here on out, I’m in this for the long haul. My soulmate was the only thing keeping me sane for years with Liz, my mom. Liz had me at 16, like you, but she didn’t handle me like you handled Rory. She turned to all sorts of alternate distractions. Daddy dearest is out of the picture too, never even met him, so not America’s poster family, but you know what they taught me? They taught me that no matter what, you don’t let family down. Soulmates are family. Your daughter is my family now. And you are too. I’m just just gonna flake off or disappear, I’m not my father.”

Lorelai smiled. “Good. I knew I liked you.”

Jess smirked back. “Good.” 

“Oh but I thought we just passed one word answers with that very passionate speech just now?”

“The verbal thing comes and goes.” Jess smirked. “For the record, I like you too. You’re pretty cool.”

Lorelai beamed. “Ah thank you good sir, I’ve been training my whole life to hear that from someone your age.” Jess laughed and shook his head. 

“You’re something else, Lorelai.”

“Good or bad?”

“Definitely good.”

“Good.” 

New York:  
Finishing the book, Rory looks up at her watch. 2pm. Perfect. Shoving the books in the duffel bag, she grabs the bag and heads out of the park. 

Wandering the streets, she finds a bus station. 

“One way ticket to Stars Hollow please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, more Jess this chapter. I was going to end it before flipping back to New York, however I just felt like I should add that last part in.


	6. Hearts Touched Hearts

Stars Hollow:  
Jess walked into the Gilmore kitchen to pop more popcorn, and looked at the time. 7:30. After eating lunch at the diner, he and Lorelai walked to the bookstore to get a few new books to add to Rory’s collection. Lorelai didn’t quite understand why, her daughter’s collection was large enough, but Jess just smiled and told her that Hemingway was an essential.

When they got back to the house, Lorelai declared movie night and Jess, trying to stay on Lorelai’s good side and bond with her, agreed. Apparently Lorelai and Rory had a tradition of movie nights, and who was he to deny their tradition. After Almost Famous, he decided they needed more popcorn. Standing in the kitchen, he just stared at the clock dejectedly. 

Holding out hope all day for Rory to show up, he was starting to feel defeat. It’s only 7:30, maybe she’ll still come. No matter how positive he tried to be, he still had the creeping suspicion that she wasn’t coming.

He’d miss the chance to meet her in person. His soulmate, the girl with the beautiful blue eyes. The girl with a book addiction and polar opposite best friends. He’d have to travel a long way to even get a glimpse of the girl he’s seen in the mirror all day. 

Hearing the familiar beep of the microwave, Jess sighed and removed the bag. Pouring the contents into a bowl, he walked back into the living room. “What movie is next?” 

“How do you feel about Willy Wonka?” 

“Aw jeez, you serious?”

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” The phone rang, and Lorelai got up to stretch. “I got it, I’ll be right back. Don’t you dare eat all of the popcorn before I get back.” Jess shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth and smiled. 

“Can’t hear you.” Lorelai rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone.

“Lorelai.”

“Ah Luke, to what do I owe the pleasure of your voice at this time of day? Miss me?” She turned and shrugged at Jess, who could still hear everything on her end. He pretended to gag himself.

“Lorelai.”

“Yes? That’s my name, let’s not wear it out.”

“Rory’s here.”

“She what?” Jess stood up immediately and stood next Lorelai, trying to hear Luke’s end. “She’s here? Here, as in the diner, here?”

“Diner here. Just thought you’d want to know. She seems calm, but I know she wants to see you. I wasn’t sure where you and Jess were headed, so I told her to stay here. Want me to send her over?”

“Yes.” The answer came before Luke even finished his sentence, and he smiled at the deep, eager voice. 

“I knew Jess could hear me too.”

“She’s on her way. She heard his name and took off toward the house. She’ll be there soon.”

“Thanks Luke.” Lorelai hung up, and turned to an eager looking Jess. “Okay Romeo, she’s on her way.”

Jess sat down on the couch, looking astonished. She actually came. Rory came for me. Lorelai went upstairs, knowing she’d see her daughter later tonight. 

After a few minutes of silence, a shrill knock echoed throughout the house. 

Whipping his head toward the door, he stood up and made his way toward the door. Taking a deep breath, he turned the handle. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Outside the door, Rory felt her confidence slowly slipping away. It was one thing to be in New York and know Jess was in Stars Hollow, it was another to be standing on her front porch, knowing he was in her house. 

In New York, she could learn about Jess, explore the city the way he did, see things the way he did. She felt a newfound confidence exploring the city. Being by herself was a new experience, she’d always had someone before, whether it was Paris, Lane, Lorelai, or Luke, somebody was always there. In the city, she had a sense of freedom, wandering the streets and taking the subway, susceptible to getting lost.

In Stars Hollow, she was Rory again. She was watched by the entire town, surrounded by people who’ve known her forever. No sense of adventure. She loved Stars Hollow, but New York gave her that confidence boost she needed to make it through the day. 

As the door opened, she could immediately tell Lorelai was not the one she was about to see. Shifting the duffel bag off her arm onto the porch, she rushed toward the open door, right into the arms of the shocked person in front of her. 

Digging her face into his chest, she squeezed him tight. Jess, overcome with shock, could only process the warmth that radiated from her. Squeezing her back, they stood there, seemingly frozen, clutching each other in the doorway.

Jess pulled back. “You came,” he spoke, soft and quiet, as if he still couldn’t believe it. 

“All 117.3 miles. I had to find you, you told me to.”

“I don’t even know what to s-”. He was quickly cut off by Rory’s mouth on his. 

She threaded her hands through his hair, pulling him closer and closer. Flushed against each other, Rory pushed him into the wall inside the house, trying to take the lead. Jess, once again caught off guard by Rory’s forwardness, let her take the lead, until his brain caught up with his actions. 

Breaking the kiss, he smirked and gently pushed her away. “So that’s what it’s like, being kissed by a soulmate.” Rory flushed, realizing she just jumped on him before he even got out a full sentence.

“I’m so sorry, Jess! I’m Rory.” She stuck out her hand, but he had other plans. 

“Don’t apologize, I’m just getting started.” She tilted her head, confused, until he gently cupped her face and brought her closer. 

Stopping just before her lips, he spoke. 

“I think we should close the door for this next part.” Rory nodded enthusiastically, reaching behind her for the door. She felt his move behind her. His warm breath trailed down as he began leaving kisses down the column of her neck. 

Once the door was shut and locked, she turned back around and faced him. “So, just getting started?” 

Jess laughed. “Come here.” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Settled on the couch after a very long makeout session, Rory nestled against Jess. 

“Totally worth the 2 ½ hour drive here.”

Jess laughed and pressed his lips to the crown of her head. “Well, at least we know that part works.” 

Rory scoffed and shifted so she could look him in the eyes. “Jess, I know every part works. I spent all day in your city, getting to know you without you, if that makes sense. I feel as if I’ve known you my entire life, but I suppose that’s the way of soulmates. We’re predestined to be together, can’t you feel it?” 

Jess stared into her eyes and saw honesty, complete honesty that he wasn’t expecting this early into talking, or not talking, with Rory. “Yeah,” he nodded. “I can feel it. It feels fast, but right.” His small voice momentarily worried Rory, but the smile on his face made all her worries melt away.

“You know, I forgot a present I brought for you!”

“I got a little something for you too, come to think of it. I’ll go grab it, it’s in your room.”

They both stand up and head their separate ways, Jess to the bedroom and Rory to the front porch. Coming back into the living room, they face each other. Jess cocks and eyebrow.

“What on earth did you bring me?”

“You first.”

“I noticed you’re missing a classic author in your collection.” 

“Oh no, I saw your collection. Don’t tell me you brought him into this house.”

Jess grins. “You know, Hemingway has only lovely things to say about you.” He pulls a book out from behind his back. 

Rory flushed. “I called it. Well, since you’re so insistent, I guess I’ll give old Hemingway another chance.” 

“So now it’s your turn, and again I say what on earth is in there?” 

“Well I was hoping you’d stay a while, I went out on a limb here.” Rory unzipped the duffel bag and handed it to Jess. 

Looking inside, Jess glanced back at Rory, astonished. Seeing her faint blush and smile, he looked back inside the bag. Oliver Twist, Howl, his brown jacket, an assortment of other clothes, a wad of cash. 

“What is this?” His voice broke, betraying his emotions and showing Rory a different side she hadn’t quite anticipated.

“Well see I had this idea that since you told me to find you, maybe you’d want to be around for a bit, to get to know each other or just be around each other or... I don’t know this is starting to seem like a dumb idea, I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions, we gilmores don’t think things through, I shouldn’t have just assumed you’d want to stay here.” 

“Rory no hold on, look at me.” Tilting her chin up so he can look in her eyes, he smiles. “This is the sweetest thing I’ve ever had someone do for me. The rambling is cute, but I’d rather you not talk when all I want to do is kiss you.”

“Oh,” Rory flushed again. “You want to kiss me again?” 

“I’d really like that. No more talking?” 

“No more talking. Talking is for tomorrow.” 

Jess laughed and leaned in again. Lips touched lips and hearts touched hearts, the two falling into a rhythm they didn’t even realize possible until that very moment.


	7. It’s A Girlfriend/Boyfriend Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m back! I took a few days off to work on writing out more chapters so I can try to update at least every other day, hopefully still everyday. Hope you enjoy!

Rory smelled the faint scent of coffee and reluctantly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed, upon opening her eyes, was that her and Jess never left the couch last night. 

Glancing at the clock, she saw it was nearly 12 in the afternoon, meaning she was back in her own body and he was back in his. 

Burrowing deeper into his grasp, she smiled, content with Jess, his warmth, his heartbeat, his scent. Everything about Jess made her heart pound and her cheeks flush.

Looking over at his peaceful, soft face, she sighed. Rory reached up and caressed his cheek. Jess moved against her hand, peeking over at her with one eye. She blushed and turned away, or tried to, before Jess caught her chin and made her face him again.

“Good morning, Rory.”

“Good morning, Jess.”

“Good morning you two. Have fun on the couch last night?” At the sound of Lorelai’s voice, Rory pushed Jess off the couch and jumped up, face bright red.

“Mom, hi. You’re up early. I wasn’t expecting to see you this early.”

Lorelai cocked her head. “Well dear, seeing as this is my house, I tend to wander around at 11:30 in the morning. It happens rarely, I know, but it still happens.”

“Nothing happened, Mom, I swear!” Jess nodded violent, finally having caught his breath and dusted off his pride at being unceremoniously dumped off the couch. Lorelai stared first at Rory, then at Jess. Finding whatever she was looking for from them, she sighed.

“I believe you, sweets, I do, but can I speak to you alone in the kitchen?” She grabbed Rory’s arm and tugged her into the other room. Jess wandered over to the fireplace and began to examine the photographs on the mantle.

“Rory, I know it’s soulmates and all, I really do, but honey this seems to be moving fast for someone who’s only known her soulmate for less than 24 hours.”

Rory stared her mother down. “Mom, he’s my soulmate. I don’t need to have known him for years like you and Luke, I only needed a few hours in his city, in his favorite places. He knows me, Mom. He knows my soul, he’s not exactly a stranger anymore, he’s my soulmate. My family. It’s not moving too fast, it’s our perfect timing. We know each other, he understands me. He left me money to get around the city, left me a list of his favorite places, left people who could tell me about him. Mom, I love you so much, I do, you know that. But now is my time to find another person to love in a way that would be weird to love my mother.”

Lorelai snorted as Rory shoved her shoulder. “I know, I’m just worried. You’re growing up, moving on with your life. Dear old mom won’t be your best friend for the rest of your life.”

“You’re right, Lane replaced you long ago.”

Lorelai gasped, pointing at Rory. “Ungrateful daughter!”

“Ungrateful best friend who should be happy for her best friend on the best day of her short life!”

Lorelai smiled. “He is pretty cute, isn’t he?”

“You should see him without a shirt,” Rory smirked, walking over to the cabinet to grab coffee mugs.

“Dirty!” Rory rolled her eyes and started pouring the coffee. “You know, I had to dress him yesterday.” She almost dropped the coffee pot.

Turning to face her mother, she could feel the shock radiating from her body. “You what?”

“Changed him,” Lorelai shrugged, as if it wasn’t that big of a deal, even though they both know it is. “He didn’t want to change himself, probably felt awkward changing as a girl. Nice choice, the sports bra. Just an FYI. He seemed to not want to come off as pervy. Unlike you, ya perv!”

“Jeez, Mom, speak louder why don’t you?”

“You perv!” Rory’s eyes nearly popped out of her head as Lorelai threw her head back laughing. “You’re so easy to tease, child of mine. One day, you’ll have the exact sense of humor as your dear, sweet mother.”

“And what a life that’ll be,” Jess laughed as he walked into the kitchen, startling both Gilmore women. Rory looked at him nervously.

“When did you get there?”

“Didn’t hear much, only been here since ‘you perv!’ Lorelai’s voice carries.” Jess smirks. “So, perv?”

“Nope, not doing this this early in the morning.”

“It’s almost noon, Rory. That’s not early.”

“I need coffee before this conversation, let’s go to Luke’s.”

“But there’s coffee here! And at Luke’s, Lorelai might say something gross and inappropriate to or about Luke. Yesterday was enough!”

“Ah but at Luke’s we can ditch my mother and I can give you the soulmate experience in my favorite Stars Hollow spot.” Rory smirked as Jess’s eyes darkened, and a smirk of his own appeared. “Doesn’t that sound better than sitting here all day?”

“Sounds perfect,” he whispered as he leaned in and gave her a short, sweet kiss.

“Excuse me, the parental unit is still in the room. I could go my whole life never seeing that. This is a kitchen, not a brothel, our food is in here!”

Jess snorted. “You mean your Pop-Tarts and cheese whiz? Yup Rory, I think we’ve desecrated your food supply, sorry dear.” Rory stuck her tongue out, and Jess rolled his eyes. She grabbed his shoulders and pouted. Sighing, he rolled his eyes again. “Fine, when do you want to leave?”

“Now?”

“Jeez woman, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Ah but you love it, you so wanna get the soulmate experience, Jess.” He grinned.

“Oh you bet I do.”

Lorelai groaned. “Nothing happened. Sure. Whatever you say. Nothing happened.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Ah Luke, my hot coffee maker.”

“I’m going to cut you off one of these days.”

“You wouldn’t dare. I can hold out longer than you, I’d annoy you to the point of death, ask anyone.”

“You’re right, best to keep you subdued.” Pointing to Jess and Rory cozied up at a window table, Luke spoke again. “So how’re they doing?”

“Attached at the lip since she showed up at the front door.”

“Well that’s great that they get along so well. Wait a second, did you just say lip?”

Lorelai smirked into her mug. “Yup, sure did.”

“Why haven’t you talked to them? Stopped it?”

“Luke Danes, you know I’m all for protecting my daughter, however who am I to deny her her soulmate? What if someone tried to stop us, would we have stopped?”

“No, guess not. Just, how much do we know about this guy?”

“Well, my daughter’s best friends approve, I approve, he’s your nephew for crying out loud, just try to get to know the guy. He’s gonna be staying for a while, he’ll need to find out sooner rather than later.”

“You’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?” Lorelai smiled and leaned forward to kiss Luke. “That’s why you love me, diner man.”

“Shut up,” Luke grumbles as he leans in again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“So this is your favorite spot?” Jess asked as Rory led him to a fairly hidden path.

“Close.”

Walking through the trees, he spotted water. As they got closer, he saw a somewhat sturdy looking bridge. “Now we’re here?”

Rory beamed. “Yup! Best spot in Stars Hollow. Quite, secluded, alone,” she whispered the last part in his ear. The hairs on his neck stood up.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah, definitely alone. No mom, no Luke, nobody. Just us.”

“Us.” Jess confirmed smiling.

“Us.” Rory leaned in toward his ear again. “This next part may be better sitting down.”

“Well who am I to deny us the soulmate experience?”

“A loser,” Rory smiled and Jess laughed.

Leaning toward each other again, they met in the middle and started moving in sync. Her hands in his hair, tugging and threading and rethreading, his hands holding her close to him. One hand on her neck, the other on her cheek, prodding her closer. Basking in each other, they only had one thought in their minds. Closer. They succeeded in gaining the closeness they ached for, at least until Jess bit her lip, and Rory let out a noise that made them freeze and break apart. Rory, face flaming, couldn’t meet Jess’s eye, the same Jess who would do anything to hear that noise again.

“Well, that part works,” Jess joked, earning a shove from Rory. She stared at him, then burst out laughing.

“Yes, I suppose it does.”

“We’re good?”

“Better than good,” Rory leaned in and laid her head on Jess’s shoulder. “So, as my boyfriend, how do you suppose we spend the time in our little oasis?”

“Boyfriend?” Jess cocked his eyebrow and looked down at Rory.

Her head shot up, eyes filled with regret. “I mean, if you want to be. Jeez, I shouldn’t have said that, I should’ve waited. Oh I’m a horrible person I-”

Jess cut her off with a shorter kiss than before. “Rory, boyfriend is good. Just getting used to it. Right, girlfriend?”

Rory flushed. “Yeah. Girlfriend.”

“Hey now, I thought I was the man in this relationship, but I guess if you feel that strongly about it, we can flip a coin.”

Rory laughed. “Shut up, weirdo.”

“Ah, but I’m your weirdo now. You’re officially stuck with me, soulmate. Girlfriend, does have a nice ring, doesn’t it?”

“You know it does.”

Rory leaned in again, but before she made contact, Jess managed to share one more thought with her.

“Now this is something I can definitely get used to.”


	8. It’s A Family Thing

Finding themselves back at Luke’s a half hour later, they discovered both Luke and Lorelai were missing. Rory grimaced, and turned to Jess.

“I may regret saying this, but we should check upstairs.”

“You’re going first.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re related to them, not me!”

“Not fair, using my mother and her soulmate against me, but valid point.” Rory huffed. “Follow me.”

“As you wish,” Jess grinned as Rory turned and stuck her tongue out at him. 

Walking up the stairs, they heard faint arguing. “At least we know we’re not interrupting anything crazy,” Jess whispered to Rory, who gasped.

“Please don’t give me that image in my head, I really don’t need that. Ever.” 

Jess just laughed and gave her a shove forward toward the door.

Rory leaned against it to try to hear what was being said, but seemingly catching only the tailend of the conversation. 

“Luke you have to tell him!”

“Lorelai…”

“I’m telling you right now, if you don’t say something soon, he’s gonna find out and it’ll be worse.” 

Rory and Jess stared at each other in disbelief, not quite knowing what to say. Who are they talking about? Jess leaned in again. 

“I’d hate to be the poor guy they’re discussing in there, sounds serious.” 

Rory faintly smiles. “I guess we’ll find out.” 

Thrusting the door open, she dramatically throws one hand over Jess’s eyes and the other over her own. “Make sure you’re decent, there’s children present. We must not see with our innocent eyes!”

Lorelai scoffed at her daughter's antics. “I don’t know about Jess, but you’re not fooling me for one second, your eyes aren’t innocent!”

Rory freezes, turning furiously red, and Jess lowers her hand and cocks an eyebrow at her. “Mom this is no time for joking.”

“Well actually-,”

“Hi Jess.” Luke suddenly spoke up, snapping Lorelai’s mouth shut as she stared at him. Rory frowned slightly at his nervous tone, and looked back at Jess.

Jess just smiled hesitantly. “Hey Luke. Uh if this is the whole father/boyfriend talk-,”

“Ooh boyfriend,” Lorelai whispered to Rory, who rolled her eyes and blushed. Jess turned and looked back at the pair. 

“Mom not now!”

Jess looked back at Luke. “If that’s what this is, I-,”

“I’m your uncle.” Jess froze, voice trailing off as his smile faltered, then ultimately dropped. Luke stuck his hands in his pockets and began rocking on the balls of his feet. “I know Liz isn’t the best mother out there-,” 

Jess scoffed in disbelief. “Not the best? She is a drunk. She’s not there for me, ever. My dad ran off, my mom is there but not, where were you?”

“I didn’t know you existed.” Jess stopped and stared at him. Luke sighed, and spoke again. “Jess, your mom never wanted any help. She cut me and your grandpa off, we didn’t know about you until after you were born, and by then we had no idea where you lived. We only knew your name, and guessed that Jimmy was your dad, since he disappeared around the time your mom did.”

“So you tried to find me?” 

“I did. I could’ve tried harder, but I looked.”

“So I guess my family doesn’t suck,” Jess laughed bitterly. “They either ran away, drank their life away, or gave up finding me. Perfect little nuclear family we have going for us.”

“Jess.”

“I need a minute.” Jess turned and left the room, Rory trailing after him. Lorelai sighed and walked toward Luke, who sat in the chair nearest him and put his head in his hands. 

“I told him.”

“I know.”

“He hates me.”

“He just needs time.”

“He hates me.”

“He’ll come around, I swear. Nobody can stay away from the Danes charm for long.”

Luke grunted, and accepted Lorelai’s hug, wrapping himself in her arms. Lorelai caressed his cheek, and whispered soft encouragement to him.

And there they sat, clinging to each other, in the little apartment above the diner, hidden away from the prying eyes of Stars Hollow.


	9. A Little Bit of Hope Mixed With A Fresh Start Makes For Good Things To Come

Rory eventually found Jess on the bridge, sitting on the edge and staring at the water. The two were once again alone on the bridge, yet under entirely different circumstances. She began slowly walking toward him, attempting not to alert him, but her foot caught a particularly creaky board. The sound echoed, and Jess looked up at her, eyes watery. Her heart broke for him, and she rushed to hug him.

Enveloping him in her arms, she whispered “It’s gonna be okay, I promise.”

“Rory, you don’t know that.”

“Luke has been there for me for a long time, he’s basically my dad. He has the capacity to love you, Jess, you just have to give him the chance.”

Jess squeezed her tighter. “I have an uncle.”

Rory smiled. “You do.”

Jess let go of Rory quickly, as if touching her burned him. Rory cocked her head at him in confusion, and he shook his head. “Your father-figure is my uncle. My uncle is dating your mother.” Rory’s eyes widened, and when she opened her mouth, no noise came out. “Wow I’ve only known you for about a day, but you’ve never been speechless. I didn’t know you came with an off-switch,” Jess teased. 

“Soulmates are a very strange thing! I never even considered that!” Rory sputtered, making Jess laugh. 

“Good strange?”

Rory smiled up at him. “The best kind of strange.” She reached up and grabbed his face, bringing him closer. 

When they made contact, Rory felt herself melt into him. Jess had a certain air to him, a comfort that is different from the comfort of her mother, but encompassed her and made her feel safe and loved. She realized that she could spend the rest of her life in his arms and never complain. 

When Jess pulled away, he put his forehead against hers and smiled. Rory smiled back at him, relishing in the change in his mood. “You sure you want to fully submerge yourself into this crazy weird family we’re about to help create?”

“Gilmore, you had me at your pink pajamas and braids. I’m here for the long haul, we’re soulmates. Connected. Nothing could change that or how I feel about you.”

Rory nodded. “Always. You know, you can be real sweet when you try.”  
Jess shrugged. “The verbal thing comes and goes.”

Rory laughed, then just as suddenly, stopped. “So, would you want to go talk to Luke?”

“Yeah, guess I should talk to him, he is family after all.”

“That’s my boyfriend!”

Jess grinned and kissed her again, and when they broke apart, she had no more breath left to encourage him. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Walking down the street kissing isn’t the best idea, yet they continued doing it. It was fun and exciting, something neither had done before. Cars just went around them, pedestrians just walked past them, until they ended up in front of Luke’s, pressed against each other and a glass window. 

A tapping erupts next to Rory’s head, and she pulled away to turn and see Lorelai on the other side of the glass, miming throwing up. Laughing, she pulled Jess back down for a quick peck, then dragged him inside to a seat at the counter. 

“Well, you two are in high spirits this afternoon.” Lorelai smirked.

“All due to my lovely girlfriend,” Jess said, smiling wider as Rory blushed furiously, making intense eye contact with the counter space in front of her. “Isn’t that right, Ror?”

“Mhm,” Rory said quietly, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. 

Jess grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. She smiled at him gratefully, then turned toward her mother. “Luke still here?”

“Upstairs.” 

“I’ll be back soon,” Jess promises as he gets up and kisses the top of Rory’s head. 

As he disappears behind the curtain, Lorelai turns to tease her daughter. 

“Girlfriend? Ror? Forehead kisses? And let’s not forget that PDA you had going all the way until Luke’s!” Rory flushed a deeper shade of red.

“Mom!” 

“I mean, I never expected it to be you flaunting your relationship all over town, but take’s one to know one.”

“Mom!”

“You really are your mother’s daughter.”

Rory slammed her head onto the countertop and buried her face in her arms. Lorelai threw her head back and laughed. 

“Coffee?” Lorelai heard Rory mumble, then saw her nod. Grabbing the pot and a mug, she spoke again. “Thought so, we may be here a while, those Danes men seem to not talk.” 

Rory picked her head up. “The verbal thing comes and goes,” she quoted. 

Lorelai paused. “Jess?”

“Jess,” Rory confirmed, then grabbed the coffee mug from her mother’s hand. “Ah sustenance.”

“Mother’s daughter.”

“Shut up.” 

“You love me,” Lorelai sang as Rory took a drink. 

“I guess so.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Luke?” Jess called from outside the door of the apartment. He heard a large thud and then footsteps progressively getting louder.

“Jess?” Luke answered, opening the door. They stared at each other for a few awkward moments, then Luke gestured inside. “Come in, sit down. Coffee?” Jess shook his head, but followed Luke into the room, shutting the door behind him. 

They both sit at a small table in the kitchen area, neither looking at the other, organizing their thoughts. Jess had no idea what to even say, he didn’t plan out this far, and Luke isn’t faring any better. Jess coughed to break the silence, letting Luke know he would start. 

“So… How’ve you been Uncle Luke?” Hearing Jess say Uncle Luke really threw him, and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, not quite sure what to say. 

“I’ve been good. Running the diner, protecting the Gilmore girls from eating this town up,” Luke trailed off as Jess laughed. 

“Yeah, I’ve seen them eat. You’ve been doing that for how long?”

“I’ve lost count,” Luke deadpans, and Jess smiles. 

Seeing Jess smile gives Luke hope that maybe, just maybe, they’ll be okay. 

“So how’ve you been? Where do you live? How’s Liz?” At the mention of Liz, Jess’s face darkens and his smile tightens. Luke immediately regrets mentioning his sister, remembering how unreliable she was when they still spoke regularly. Liz always was a sporadic nomad, couldn’t handle living in Stars Hollow any more than she could handle keeping in touch with her family. Luke assumed that Jess had been moving around his entire life, hopping from state to state as Liz had dreamed of doing since she was little. 

“New York, not too far away actually,” came the quiet response. “Liz is fine, another boyfriend, another drink. Typic for her, she probably hasn’t noticed I’m gone yet, which is good till I get back.”

“You need a place to stay?”

“You offering?”

“Well, we’re family, I can’t leave my nephew high and dry. Plus I could use a bit of extra help in the diner, if that’s alright.”

Jess smiled. “Sounds good to me.”

Luke falters. “Do you need to get back and get anything?”

“Only from the Gilmore house,” Jess laughed. Luke raised an eyebrow and Jess continued. “Rory brought a big bag of random clothes she found in my room. Guess she was planning on a long stay.”

“Rory Gilmore, always the planner.”

“Would you believe that I was the one who left a note and a list, not her?”

“Why this is the biggest scandal since the paper almost shut down a few years ago,” Luke deadpans, making Jess laugh. 

A silence settles over them, not awkward like before, but calming. Jess looks back over at Luke. “Luke?” 

“Yeah?”

“I haven’t had the most stellar family track record, but I want to try. Rory told me how great you are, and you’ve been so kind and accommodating, so I want to try.”

Luke smiled. “Me too, kid, me too.”

“Just warning you, I will definitely screw it up,” Jess jokingly warned, although his tone betrayed the seriousness in the statement. 

“So will I. Learning curve,” Luke said, just as seriously. “Why don’t we start over, start fresh?” He suggested. 

Jess sticks out his hand. “Hey there Uncle Luke,” he says with a smile. 

Luke takes his hand and firmly shakes it. Almost against his nature, he pulls Jess into a hug, albeit an awkward one, neither of them quite used to it. “Hey there Jess.”

“Long time, so see, am I right?” Jess joked to ease the tension. 

“Kid, I’ve been waiting twenty years for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Luke and Jess centric this chapter, but yk it’s relevant to the story so it’s okay. Gotta build up that amazing relationship from the show.


	10. Chapter 10

“So, everything worked out with Luke?” Rory asked as Jess appeared from behind the curtain. He walked up to her and pulled her in for a kiss. A kiss that went long enough for Lorelai to clear her throat at least three times before Jess finally let her go.

Rory flushed and couldn’t meet her mother’s eye. “What was that for?”

“Everything’s worked out with Luke, thanks to you. We’re gonna be okay.”

“Glad to hear it,” Rory smiled as she leaned in to give Jess a quick peck. 

“Earth to Rory, earth to Rory. Your mother is still her and requests your attention.” 

Rory rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Lorelai, who gasped in return.

“Ungrateful child! Just for that, I’m not calling in sick for dinner tonight!” Rory blanched, then Lorelai grinned. “I’ll even throw in the added bonus of your man candy being there.” 

“No! I take it back, I’ll give you attention, Jess no longer exists!”

“Ah but it’s too late, I’ve already had the mental conversation with my mother, now that we’ve had the talk it’s time to get prepared.” 

“Mom.”

“I’ll bring Luke and we can be a buffer for you, it’ll be an eventful dinner!”

“Eventful?”

“Well I’m not going to tell you it’ll be fine, eventful is the next best thing!”

Jess watched the interaction with intrigue. He had no idea they had dinner with the grandparents, let alone that the grandparents lived near here. “Dinner?”

Rory furiously shook her head as Lorelai directed her attention toward Jess. “Dinner with the elder Gilmores, typically not a pretty event. You're coming tonight as Rory’s boyfriend, isn’t that right sweets?” Rory rolled her eyes, then joined Lorelai in looking at him. 

“If it’s not pleasant, why do you go?”

Lorelai sighed and folded her hands in front of her. “See my dear, that’s a long and very intriguing story. Long ago, my parents paid for Rory’s tuition to Chilton, her high school, and in exchange, we pay them with our company every Friday night for dinner. We were almost off the hook for a bit. However, when Rory chose to go to Yale, they agreed to pay that tuition too in exchange for more Friday night dinners since New Haven isn’t far from Hartford. Hence the ongoing tradition that never dies.” 

Rory smiled at her mother’s over dramatic antics, then turned to Jess. “It’s not as horrible as it sounds, I promise.”

Lorelai shakes her head. “That’s because you, sweet offspring of mine, are the apple of your grandparents eyes. You’ve never had their wrath unleashed upon you yet, don’t worry.”

Jess shuddered. No matter what Rory said, she did come across as the goodie two shoes type, and everyone in town loved her, so it’s not far-fetched to believe that she didn’t feel the full brunt of her grandparents' pressure. 

“Please say you’ll come,” Rory stuck her lip out in a pout, and Jess knew it was a lost cause.

“I’m going to regret saying yes, aren’t I?” Lorelai nodded while Rory’s face sported the widest grin he’d ever seen. 

“I promise you won’t! I’ll make it up to you!”

“Dirty!” Lorelai exclaimed grinning, almost as wide as Rory. 

“You’re lucky I can never say no to you.” Jess ran his hand through his hair and took a seat next to Rory. 

“Here’s to a long lasting relationship,” Rory teased, leaning against him and putting her head on his shoulder. 

“I can live with that,” Jess smiled. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

On the drive over, Jess could pretend he wasn’t terrified while Rory prattled on excitedly about the night ahead of them. 

Once they arrived, however, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Exchanging quick glances with Luke, who he was soon gaining a respect for since he endured these every Friday too, he dragged his finger across his throat when he was sure Rory wasn’t looking. 

Lorelai, however, caught him and while Luke could quietly agree, Lorelai snorted. Rory turned back toward them. “What?”

“Nothing just clearing my throat,” Lorelai laughed. “Go ahead, ring the bell.” 

Rory stepped ahead of the party and rang the doorbell. A maid opened the door, and ushered them inside after Lorelai gave her the script greeting “we’re the disappointments for dinner, they’re expecting us,” spiel that she explained in the car. For each new maid, she said the exact same phrase just to get under her mother’s skin. 

From what he’s heard about Emily Gilmore, it does just that. 

Sitting on a couch in the living room, he was greeted by the expensive looking furniture and decor. They must be loaded. He desperately looked at Rory, who seemed to finally match his nervousness, and she took his hand in hers. 

“Well hello there,” came a voice from the stairs. His eyes trailed over to the older woman on the stairs, looking back at him with disdain. He hadn’t even spoken, and already he was not on Emily Gilmore's good side. “Who is this young man?”

Jess stood up shakily. “Jess Mariano, ma’am. And you must be the lovely Mrs. Gilmore, I’ve heard great things.” He figures he was overdoing it a bit, but one look at Rory shooting him the thumbs up gave him hope that he was doing just what he should.

“Well then you must not have spoken to Lorelai, always such a negative person toward me.”

“Aw mom, not just toward you. Cruelty keeps me young and pretty,” she replied and even Luke broke into a smile. 

Emily rolled her eyes and walked toward the group. “Lorelai. Luke.” She barely greeted them before walking up to Rory. “Hello dear, how are you?” 

Jess could immediately see what Lorelai was talking about, and noted that tonight would be a night for the books, in quite possibly the worst way. 

“I’m doing great Grandma. Actually, I was hoping to introduce you to my boyfriend, Jess.” When Emily just stared back at her, completely silent, Rory decided to speak again. “Of course, you already heard him introduce himself just a minute ago, so it would be redundant for me to do it again, but-.” She cut herself off, feeling Jess squeeze her hand. 

However, this drew attention to their joined hands, and Emily sniffed. “Yes, I do believe it would be redundant. Your grandfather will be down in only a moment, we should get seated for dinner.”

Following after the rest of the group, Jess shot Rory one last plea look, practically begging to make a run for it while they still could, but Rory just smiled and kissed him sweetly. “I promised I’d make it up to you,” she whispered in his ear before dragging him to his seat.

Before long, Richard Gilmore emerged from another room, sitting down before realizing there’s another seat at the table. 

“Hello, Richard Gilmore. And you are?”

“Uh Jess Mariano, sir.”

“Well Jess, welcome to dinner!”

After the main course arrived, dinner went from mostly pleasantries of checking up on the Inn and the diner and Yale, to Jess. 

“So Jess, where are you from?” Emily’s smile came out forced, and the look in her eyes told him she didn’t want to even address him at all.

“New York.”

“What makes you think you can provide for my granddaughter?” Rory’s hand tightens around Jess’s under the table, and Lorelai sighs. 

“Mom, come on.” 

“Lorelai I have the right to be concerned about my granddaughters well being!”

“Well we’ll figure it out,” Jess said quietly. “We haven’t really discussed it, we haven’t had time. It seems to soon.” He looked to Rory for confirmation and she smiled back, ensuring he said the right thing. 

“Too soon?”

“Emily, leave the poor boy alone.” Richard sternly cuts in. “Now, what do you do?”

“Well, I’m working on a short novel right now.”

“A novel,” Richard repeated, sounding interested. “Tell me more.”

“I’ve always loved literature, I read everything I can get my hands on. The only person who’s collection rivals my own is Rory over here.” 

“Well, I’ll have to show you my study after dinner is over young man. An author! In my house!”

“It’s just a short novel, not even finished.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great either way,” Rory commented, kissing Jess on the cheek. 

“Who’s your favorite author?” Richard asked, launching the table into a full blown conversation about literature, Lorelai and Luke mostly staying out and enjoying dinner, and Emily glaring at Jess as if still deciding what she thought.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“Come again soon Jess, it was lovely meeting you.”

“Of course Mr. Gilmore, I’d be happy to.”

“Please,” Richard said, shaking Jess’s hand. “Call me Richard.” 

“Of course Richard.” Jess smiled at him, holding a copy of The Sun Also Rises, on loan from the great Richard Gilmore. 

“We better get going Dad,” Lorelai said. “Traffic will be a heavy flow this evening.”

“Lorelai,” Emily said while holding her forehead. “I swear we raised you better than this.” 

The group said their goodbyes and parted ways. Once Jess and company settled in the car, they started to drive back to Stars Hollow. 

Rory laid her head on Jess’s shoulder again, hands intertwined, and closed her eyes, feeling content. Jess felt the same calm feeling Rory felt, and kissed her hair, rubbing his thumb along all of her hand that he could reach. 

“So, that went better than I thought.”

“And you were so well behaved. I’m very proud you know, not many can charm my grandfather. Luke still hasn’t figured it out,” Rory smiled. “You definitely deserve a reward.”

Jess looked down at her. “A reward?”

Rory smirked. “I did promise to make it up to you, didn’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely the hardest scene to fully figure out, it took me two days to figure it out, and I’m still not quite sure I like it. Let me know what you think, all opinions are welcome!


	11. I Only Started Existing When I Met You

Sitting on the edge of the bridge, hand in hand with Rory, her head on his shoulder, Jess realized that every single moment of his entire life added up to this. Every seemingly simple moment, every time he wondered what she’d be like. Everytime he questioned if he even had a soulmate at all. Everytime he thought about how nobody would understand him. 

Rory defied all expectations. A book-loving, beautiful girl with eyes you could get lost in and lips as addicting as nicotine, she was nothing that Jess expected. She was perfect. 

Their hands, lips, and hearts just fit together. There’s no cosmic mistake, no joke at his expense. They compliment each other in every way, there’s no doubt about that. 

Even when he was younger, he was just so ready to meet his soulmate. He read everything he could get his hands on in an attempt to have something to say, anything in common with the girl he’d end up with. He’d hoped to end his mother’s cycle of acting like a soulmate didn’t matter, that as long as you had fun, there’s no harm. Every night he’d sit on the fire escape and just look at the stars, wondering if his soulmate could see them too, wherever she was. 

Turns out she was closer than he thought, no language barrier, no thousands of miles to be travelled, just a small town in Connecticut, just a few hours away. Just Rory. 

The thing about Rory, she understood his thought process, understood him. She could read every subtle shift of his eyes and clench of his jaw, could practically hear his quiet exhale when he was frustrated or ticked off. She could sense his discomfort, she could cheer him up, she could kiss him and make him lose all sense. She could control him with a single look, and she didn’t even realize it. 

Rory was ethereal. Jess felt as if he’d known her his entire life, she just fit. 

Tomorrow, he knew, they’d have to have a discussion about the future, their relationship, every scary thing any adult has to ever even think about. Yet he knew they’d work everything out. They had to. She was his everything. 

It was like he hadn’t existed before she came into his life. And maybe he hadn’t. 

But existing with her, he could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, but I have a pretty long chapter to be uploaded either tomorrow or the day after, so watch out for that!


	12. Much Needed Conversation Leads To Much Wanted Rewards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here’s the new chapter!

Rory woke up to the smell of bacon. Grinning, she got out of bed and opened her bedroom door. Shock filled her entire body as she just stood in her doorway, like a total creep, and watching. 

Luke and Jess were at the stove, side by side. One scrambling eggs and the other flipping bacon. How they went from slamming doors and awkward silences to making nice in her kitchen, she’d never know. 

As confused as she was, she knew this was a sight she loved seeing. Luke needed someone to relate to, to roll eyes at the Gilmore girls’ antics with. From what she heard about from Jess, he had less than stellar paternal influences, no dad or father figure to teach him and show him how to be a man. As much as Rory knew that Jess is a great man and that Luke has loved both her and Lorelai for years, she knew that they really need each other. 

Making her presence known, she stretched and yawned. Jess turned around and smiled at her, so she walked up and wrapped her arms around him. “Good morning beautiful.”

“What time is it?” She asked, wondering where on Earth her mother wandered off to. 

“8, there was an emergency at the Dragonfly, she left a half hour ago,” Luke replied. “Jess, turn your burner off.”

“Yup, got it Uncle Luke.” 

Rory grinned. “How’s it feel to have an uncle? Still fresh?”

“As a daisy,” Jess smirked, reaching for the plates.

“Luke, how’s it feel being an uncle?”

“Like the title ‘Uncle Luke’ is being worn out,” he replied, shooting Jess the stink eye, which only made him laugh. 

“You love it, Uncle Luke.”

“That’s it, out of my kitchen!”

“But Uncle Luke-” 

“Nope, out!” He snatched the plates from Jess, haphazardly threw the food on them, and shoved the plates in their hands. “Go on, shoo!”

The couple laughed as they took their food and walked out of the house. Holding their plates with one hand, Jess grabbed Rory’s free hand. “Bridge?”

“Obviously.” 

While walking through Stars Hollow, occasionally taking a bite of food, they discussed recent books they’d read, movies they wanted to watch, all of the usual small-talk topics that felt very awkward and superficial, at least to them. 

By the time they reached the bridge and sat down, Rory was sick of small-talk questions and answers, and settled for big picture things. At least until Jess beat her to the punch. “What are we going to do?”

Rory gulped. “What do you mean?”

Jess squeezed her hand. “Right now, we’re happy. But we haven’t discussed anything about the future. I feel like I don’t know where this is going, and while I love the thought of figuring things out for the rest of our lives, I’d love a sense of direction.”

Rory nodded, feeling once again as if Jess read her mind. “What do you want to do with your life?”

“I’m working on a novel, I mentioned it at dinner. I’m not finished with it yet, but this could be it for me. I’ve got lots of thoughts, this is a good way to get them out, you know?”

“Like an outlet,” Rory supplied. 

“Like an outlet.” Jess smiled, proving his agreement, making Rory beam. “What about you?”

“I want to be a reporter, an international correspondent, like Christiane Amanpour. Covering international stories, it’s been the goal for as long as I can remember.” 

Jess smiled. “Do you think you can do it?”

Rory’s smile faltered. “I’ve never thought through a backup plan, I never thought I’d need one. I never thought about what I’d do if it didn’t work, that’s it for me.”

“Woah calm down,” Jess cut her off, wrapping his arm around her. “I didn’t mean that you can’t do it.” He moved closer until their foreheads were touching. “I know you can do it. And I’ll help in any way I can.”

Rory moved away and snorted. “How do you plan on doing that?”

“I’ll drive full speed screaming in a foreign language, simple.”

Rory let out a laugh and Jess smiled, basking in the sight. “You have a beautiful smile.”

“Thank you,” Rory blushed. “You have beautiful eyes.”

Jess leaned in and whispered, “You’re wandering into dangerous territory there, Gilmore.”

“I live dangerously, Mariano, get used to it.” 

“See but we have to have this conversation, and if you keep talking like that we won’t be talking much longer.”

“Is that so bad?”

Jess moved a few inches away in an attempt to put distance between him and Rory, resulting in her pouting and grabbing his hand. Holding hands isn’t a crime. He squeezed her hand in return, bringing her brilliant smile back. 

“So, now that we have our dream careers out there, where are you going to school?”

Jess coughed and looked away, not able to meet Rory’s eye. “I’m not,” he said quietly. 

Rory sat there, silently cursing herself. Not everybody goes to college, Gilmore, way to go. Now you’ve just rubbed it in. Squeezing Jess’s hand, she spoke softly. 

“College couldn’t handle you.”

Jess just scoffed. “Yeah well neither could high school.” 

“You didn’t graduate high school?” Rory never considered that some don’t go to college, let alone that some didn’t graduate high school. What do you even say to smooth that over? You can’t. 

“Nope, missed too many days.”

“How come?” 

“Had to work.”

“Why?”

“I needed the money,” he answered simply, still refusing to meet her eyes, which frustrated her to no end, even though she could understand why he couldn’t look at her while he spoke. This may be really difficult to talk about.   
Thinking over his statement, she couldn’t fathom why money was more important than school. What could be more important? Suddenly, it clicked. All the work hours to get more money, all the missed days of school, was because of her. Not directly, obviously, but still indirectly caused by her. Jess mentioned how thoughts of his soulmate, of her, were what got him through all the tough times he’s been through. He set aside a fund for her to be able to find him for crying out loud. He’s giving all the signs, signs that he’s all in, and she never even caught them. 

Grabbing his face, she smiled. “You are the sweetest, most thoughtful person I’ve ever met.”

Jess searched her eyes and realized she’s dead serious. He smiled back. “So I’ve been told. Okay we’re officially off topic.”

“Agreed.”

“You go to Yale, last I heard.” Rory smiled. 

“Yup.”

“New Haven, not too far.”

“Not too far.”

“22.8 miles.”

“You looked it up?” Jess shrugged, and Rory’s jaw dropped. “You looked it up,” she repeated, this time it came out as more of a statement than a question. 

“I looked it up last night, no big deal.”

“I wish we weren’t having this conversation,” Rory remarked. Jess furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what she meant. Looking in her eyes, he immediately understood and flushed slightly. He cleared his throat.

“Yeah well the point is New Haven isn’t too far. I think I may get a job working for Luke, at least for a bit. Bonding, you know?”

Rory laughed again. “If that’s anything like this morning, the diner will be up in flames before the week is up.” Jess joined her in laughter. 

“It’d be a gnarly fire though, you have to admit that.”

“I concur, a gnarly fire.”

Jess laughed again, then stopped suddenly. “What if I get an apartment in New Haven?”

Rory stared at him curiously. “Like by the campus?”

“Well ideally, but I mean anywhere works, ‘s long as it’s close to you.”

“Why not move into my dorm? Or get an apartment together?” 

Jess looked a little uncomfortable. “Well I always had this timeline in my head. Boyfriend/girlfriend, engagement, wedding, moving in together, kids, things like that. I almost lost it a few years back, in my late teens, but I realize that that’s what I want. That doesn’t bother you, right?”

Rory considered it for a moment, then shook her head. “If that’s what you want, that’s fine by me. My mom never really cared what order I did things, as long as I was safe, careful, and planned ahead.”

“Oh, understandable.”

“She just didn’t want me to make the same mistake she did, you know?” She stared down at the water, watching the ripples float away from her.

“Hey you’re not a mistake. From one teen pregnancy to another, sometimes it feels real crappy and like we were accidents, but trust me. Everything happens for a reason.”

“You seem to have put a lot of thought into this,” Rory looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

“Yeah well, I learned to repeat that mantra many lonely Friday nights. Liz isn’t the most touchy feely person.”

Thinking back to her day in New York, she nodded. Trying to steer the conversation ahead, she went back to the statement that this conversation branched from. 

“So your opinion on sleeping together happens after moving in?” 

Jess smirked. “Yup, that’s the rules. Think you can resist me that long?” he teased, causing Rory to shove him back a little. “Ah sweetie, that’s domestic abuse.”

“Not until we’re married.” 

“Drats, and here I thought we were going to act domestic.”

Rory rolled her eyes. “Don’t be dumb.”

“You wound me,” Jess deadpanned, causing Rory to chuckle a bit. 

“So you want to get an apartment in New Haven?”

“If that’s okay with you, it’s all up to you.” 

“Well it’s your decision too.” 

“Rory, I’ve spent 20 years not knowing you, I don’t want to let you go now.”

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Rory started to run her hands up his arms, wrapping her arms around him. Jess leaned in and stopped just before her lips. 

“What’s stopping you?”

Rory felt his warm breath and smiled. She leaned in and they met in the middle. She lost all train of thought until he gently pulled away a few moments later. 

“So New Haven apartment?”

“New Haven apartment,” Rory agreed. 

Jess’s grin spread wider. “Good, so it’s settled.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this was almost 10k words, the longest one so far I believe. As always, comments and feedback is appreciated, always looking for ways to improve and expand! Much love <3


	13. There’s Comfort In Loving Touches

“So, New Haven apartment?”

Rory flushed. “Mom, not now.” 

After they got back from the bridge, he went to wander through town some more and she went into Luke’s for more food, finding her mother waiting for her. As soon as she got her food, Lorelai unleashed the interrogation she’d been holding in. 

“Seems like now’s the perfect time. You’re already moving in together?” Lorelai lowered her voice and glanced around the diner. “Don’t get me wrong, he seems great, this just seems fast.”

“Mom, it’s not like that.” Rory put her hand atop Lorelai’s. “He’s just going there so we can get to know each other better, learn habits, establish a relationship before we move super fast. We’re moving slow and steady.”

Lorelai smirked. “How’s he taking that news?”

“Actually,” Rory shifted a bit uncomfortably. “It was his idea.” Lorelai gaped at her daughter, clearly lost. Rory felt compelled to continue. “He hasn’t had much stability in his life so he wants to work toward it, take things slow. A slowly built environment isn’t all that bad.” She took a bite of her burger and glanced back at her mom. 

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“You totally were disappointed, perv.”

Rory choked on her burger. “Mom!” 

Lorelai laughed at the scandalized look on her face. “I kid, I kid! Eat your burger, jumpy.” Rory simply grunted in response, getting back to her burger. Lorelai reached over to grab some fries, but Rory swatted her hand away. She gaped back at her. “Ungrateful child!”

“Sue me,” Rory grumbled. Lorelai cocked her head, and Rory sighed. She put her burger down and passed the plate toward Lorelai. 

“You love me,” Lorelai responded happily, shoving fries in her mouth. 

“Yeah, yeah, so I’ve been told.”

The curtain in front of them moved, and Luke emerged from behind it, not looking very happy. Both women frowned at him and tilted their heads, almost in unison, which freaked Luke out. “Ah jeez.”

“Luke?”

“What’s wrong?” Rory’s food went forgotten entirely as Luke sighed and moved closer. 

“Liz called. She told me Jess ran off, so I told her how he came here and knows about me and everything. How he’s got a soulmate now and wants to be with her,” he looked pointedly at Rory, who blushed a little. “Anyways, she wants all of his stuff cleared out since he doesn’t seem to want to go home.”

“She doesn’t wanna talk to him?”

Luke shook his head. “They aren’t like the two of you. Close, that is. From what he’s mentioned and the way she talked about him, I don’t think they get along well.” 

Rory nodded, thinking back on everything she’d heard from him, and what she heard in New York. He seemed dead set on her not meeting his mother, while she made sure her mother would be the first person he met. Now, she was curious about Liz. What happened to make them so estranged?

“I’ll go with him.”

Both Luke and Lorelai stared at her. “Uh honey,” Lorelai started. “I don’t think he’d want you there.”

“Well he needs someone to go. Who better than me?”

“Well,” Luke spoke up. “Rory does have a bit of a point. Although it is up to Jess. His decision on if you go or not.”

She nodded. “Of course.” Lorelai looked like she wanted to object, but Rory shot her a look and she closed her mouth. “Mom, I’ve got this. I can make my own decisions, remember?”

“I know kid, I just have a hard time remembering that you’re not, well, a kid anymore. You’re still my baby.” Lorelai said sadly. 

“Mom, I know that. It’d just be a short trip, maybe some sightseeing. It’ll be fine.”

“I know sweets, I know.”

Before any of the three could speak again, the diner door opened. Jess walked over and stood behind Rory, wrapping his arms around her. “Sorry, got caught up by Lane, discussing the Ramones.” He bent down and kissed Rory’s head. 

Bringing his head back up, he noticed the somber, nervous looks on their faces, despite their failed attempts at hiding it. “‘’Who died?”

“Jess!”

“Uncle Luke!”

“I got a call a little bit ago…”

“How interesting?” He looked back down at Rory, and she avoided eye contact. “Who was it?”

“You have to go get your stuff from the apartment.”

“She called you? I thought you didn’t talk to her!” The accusation hangs in the air, where everyone can hear it. 

“Jess, she called to tell me you ran off. I told her you were here.”

“Ratting on me now, Luke?” Luke flinched, caught off guard by the hostile look in Jess’s eye and the fact that he dropped the uncle in Uncle Luke. He hadn’t referred to him as just Luke since before he found out about their family link. 

“Now Jess,” Lorelai started, but Jess shook his head.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “When?”

“Whenever.”

“I’ll have to do it soon before she does something stupid. I bet she only realized I’m not still home this morning.”

Luke put a hand on his shoulder, and despite the hostility of a few moments ago, Jess didn’t shy away from the touch. Instead he just reached up with one hand and squeezed Luke’s, unintentionally squeezing Rory with his other hand. She rubbed his arm, and leaned against him. 

Luke let go and went back behind the counter, beginning a hushed conversation with Lorelai, who looked almost ready to go into fight or flight mode. 

“When are we leaving?” 

Jess froze, and she could feel his arms bristle against her. “We?”

“Yeah. I’m coming with.”

“To New York?”

“Yup.”

“Nope.”

“Jess, I’m going with you.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Jess Mariano, I am going with you, and nothing you can say will change my mind.”

“I’m not taking you to Liz’s apartment.”

“You’re the most stubborn man I’ve ever met!”

“Takes one to know one!”

Rory scrunched her nose. “Are you calling me a man?”

“What?”

“Cause I can show you all the ways I’m distinctly a woman-.”

“Dirty!” Lorelai cried out, losing her composure and dropping her act of pretending not to eavesdrop. 

“Rory,” Jess began, but Rory cut him off.

“I’m with you, you’re my other half, literally. We’re facing everything together from now on. Got it?”

Jess smiled, albeit a small smile, but Rory took what she could get. 

“When are we leaving?”

He sighed. “Whenever you want, dear.”

“Okay good, let’s go buy a ticket!”

“Now?”

“Yup! Come on grumpy, let’s go!” Rory practically dragged Jess out of the diner, leaving Luke and Lorelai watching after them. 

“They’ll have an interesting dynamic, that’s for sure.”

“Ah but that’s what makes it fun, Luke.”

Boarding the bus a little while later, Rory put her head on Jess’s shoulder and fell asleep. Jess smiled and ran his hand through her hair, staring out the window. All of his reservations about the trip getting louder in his head until he couldn’t take it anymore and pulled out a book. 

Two and a half hours later, standing outside of a sketchy looking apartment door, Jess took a shaky breath. Rory reached out and squeezed his hand. 

“Ready?”

He snorted. “As if you’d let me just stand here.” 

“You’re right.” She looked away from the door, at him and only him. “After you.”

“Here goes.” He reached up and knocked, the hollow noise echoing through the empty hallway. “Oh look at that, she’s not home. Let’s bounce.”

He turned to walk away, and Rory huffed, starting after him. 

Suddenly, a creaking noise came from behind them, and a voice called out. 

“Jess, baby, is that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a bit, sorry guys. I’ve been busy trying to find a job, which is kinda exciting. 
> 
> In regards to the chapter, I had a whole different one planned out originally, but once I started writing, I decided I wanted to go with this version instead, I’m still not entirely sure why, but here it is. 
> 
> Anyways, as always, I hope y’all enjoy!! If you feel like it, leave me a comment, any and all critiques are welcome, that’s the only way to get better. Have an amazing day!


	14. Tense Conversations and Awkward Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’alll, I’m back with a new chapter!

Jess whirled around as a short blonde woman opened the door wider. “Liz.”

She scowled. “Now that’s no way to greet your mother. And in front of company!” Liz reached out to Rory. “Hello dear.”

Jess stepped between them, narrowly missing Liz’s hand. “We’re just here for my stuff, not a social call.”

“Pity.”

“Hi, I’m Rory.” Rory stuck her hand out from behind Jess and shook Liz’s hand, causing Jess to turn around and gape at her. She shoved his chest, then smiled at Liz. “May we come in?”

Liz opened the door and disappeared inside. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Rory said after a moment.

“You shook her hand.”

“Yes?”

“You touched her. She’s like the devil, I can’t accept that influence over you.” For a moment, Rory thought he was serious, until he broke a smile. “I can’t let your new evil influence come over me.”

Rory gasped. “She’s your mother!”

“Ah, but I’ve built an immunity to her,” responded Jess, stepping closer, causing Rory to smirk.

“Guess I’ll have to find a chink in the armor.”

Jess threw his hand on his chest dramatically and looked up at the ceiling. “Hear that? I wanna be good, life’s just not letting me.”

Rory rolled her eyes. “Come on drama king, Liz is probably wondering what’s taking us so long.”

“If we must,” he huffed. Reaching over, he grabbed Rory’s hand and squeezed. “Into the dragon’s den we go.”

Taking a breath, he pulled her through the door, avoiding everything until he reached his bedroom door. 

“Home sweet home,” he grumbled, turning to face her. Rory reached up with her free hand and ran her fingers through his hair. Hearing his sigh, she smiled and let go of his hand, opting to move her hand to his cheek.

“See I can’t think straight when you do things like that.” Jess leaned in and closed the distance. A fleeting kiss, but given the company they were in, who could walk in at any possible moment, she deemed it appropriate. 

“I’ll go talk with your mother while you pack, limit your distractions.”

“No.”

“See the way this partnership works is that there’s not going to be any skeletons in our closet, got it?” Jess opened his mouth to argue, but Rory spoke again. “I’m not backing down, I didn’t come all this way to sit on your bed.”

Jess sighed and scratched the back of his neck. Rory smiled triumphantly back at him. Leaning up and kissing him again, she whispered, “I’ll be back soon.”

Rory opened the door and shot one last look at Jess, who was watching her warily. “I’ll be done as soon as possible,” he said. She smiled and nodded. 

Shutting the door behind her, she began to walk back down the hallway, now being able to check out her surroundings, and noticed the bare walls. No pictures, she thought. Not of Jess or Liz. Strange. 

A thump came from the kitchen, and she walked over to see Liz standing in front of a coffee pot. “Coffee?”

Rory grinned. “Yes please! The way to a Gilmore’s heart will always be coffee.” Liz gave her a small smile, and turned to grab a mug.

“So where are you from?”

“Stars Hollow, I live there with my mom, Lorelai.”

“Ah Lorelai, pretty name.” 

“Thanks, we both share the name actually. My mom decided men name their sons after themselves all the time, so she wanted to do it too.”

“Interesting.” She smiled again as she handed the steaming cup to Rory. “So you were here? On New Years?”

Rory looked startled, not fully prepared for whatever direction this conversation was going. “Uh yeah, I was.”

“Why didn’t I see you?”

“Oh I uh was just following instructions Jess left. He said to just head home, so I did. Must’ve missed you.”

Liz leaned onto the counter. “He told you not to meet his mother? Did he meet your mother?”

Rory shifted uncomfortably, desperately sending telepathic signals to Jess in the other room to hurry up and save her from the accusatory tone in Liz’s voice. 

“Yeah, he did. I was up with her before midnight, though, so she was the first person he met.”

Liz leaned back and solemnly nodded. Rory let out the breath she was holding. A tense silence fell over them, until Liz spoke again, what felt like an eternity later. 

“Where do you plan on living? Staying in Stars Hollow?”

Again caught off guard by conversation from the older woman, Rory almost choked on her coffee. “Well for the next little while, we’ll live in New Haven while I finish college. After that, I have no idea.”

“Well, make sure that you talk about it, make him aware of the situation. Although even if a man seems trapped in a situation, he’ll weasel his way out of it. They always do.”

“Are you implying your son would flake on me?”

“Well, he is his father’s son, and we both know how that ended up.”

Rory stood abruptly, startling Liz, and set her mug down on the counter. “Jess is too kind to do that. You aren’t giving him any credit, your own son!”

“Dear, I’ve known him for twenty years. You’ve known him for what? Less than a week? I know his heart, he’ll leave. It’s in his blood.”

“Jess!” Rory called out. His door opened and his head popped out. “Almost done?” She flashed a fake smile.

“Uh just about, one sec.”

An awkward silence fell upon the two women, standing off in the tiny kitchen in Liz’s apartment. Moments later, when Jess emerged with bags and suitcases, Rory walked over and grabbed all that she could carry. 

“Thank you for the coffee.”

“No problem, anytime.”

Rory stomped out the door, leaving Jess confused staring after her. He turned to look at his mother, but she just smiled and dumped Rory’s abandoned cup in the sink. Chasing after Rory, he caught up to her outside of the elevator. 

“What happened?”

“You were right, Liz sucks!” Rory fumed, causing Jess to laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“Typic Liz.”

“You didn’t even hear what she said!”

“Don’t need to, I know her. It’s fine, really, it doesn’t bother me.”

“I don’t believe you,” Rory crossed her arms and stared at him. He laughed. 

“Trust me baby, she doesn’t get to me anymore.”

“I trust you,” Rory sighed. “Mhm, baby. I like that.” She grinned. 

Jess rolled his eyes. “Great, I’m making more work for myself with these nicknames.”

Rory laughed and kissed his cheek. “Ready to go home?”

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it’s been a while! Finals came up and trying to find a job has consumed all of my time, sorry about that! This one took me a while, I couldn’t figure out exactly how I wanted to portray Liz, but I think I eventually settled for this because I can either make her worse or give her a redemption, which is still up in the air at this point.


	15. Comfort is a Small But Appreciated Gesture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! I’m back! Again. I know, long time no see. I have no excuse lmao I just hope y’all are still interested

“Mom, it was horrible! She just compared him to his deadbeat dad!” Rory fumed, pacing the kitchen. Lorelai took a deep breath and walked toward her. 

“Sweets, I know that hurt-”

“No Mom, you don’t. Grandma and Grandpa never called Luke any of that, they just accepted his lifestyle, they learned more about him before they just judged! She knows nothing! She doesn’t even know her own son, Mom!” Rory sobbed, turning and falling into her mother’s arms. Lorelai began to stroke her hair and leaned down to kiss her head.

Rory sniffled for another minute before untangling herself from her mother’s grasp. “I’m fine.”

“Well obviously that’s a lie,” Lorelai rolled her eyes dismissively, earning a scowl from Rory. 

“I’ll get over it. He wants nothing to do with her, maybe we’ll never see her again. And I wouldn’t even complain, she went too far!”

“Ah talking about Paris?” Luke joked as he walked through the doorway to the kitchen, Jess trailing behind him. Jess walked up to Rory, and after noticing her red, puffy eyes, pulled her close and buried his face in her neck. 

“Not quite,” Lorelai leaned toward Luke and grabbed his arm. “I’ll tell you in a minute.”

Once Lorelai and Luke were out of earshot, Rory spoke. 

“She’s a vile woman.”

“Ooh vile, nice word choice.”

“How did you live like that? How did you grow up with her and not turn into a psychopath ‘cause I’m telling you Jess, one more minute of her talking about you like that, and I would’ve hit her!”

Jess laughed and squeezed Rory tighter. “No you wouldn’t have. You couldn’t hurt a fly.”

Rory pulled away and pouted up at him. “Could too.”

“Could not,” Jess replied, poking her side. He began to laugh again at her affronted look. She huffed and crossed her arms. 

“I guess you’re right.”

“Rory, I appreciate the thought, but if you think about it, if Liz had raised me differently, I may not be the person I am in front of you right now, offering you my heart and moving to New Haven. Everything happens for a reason, and it all leads to our happiness.”

Rory smiled, albeit a small one. “You’re a dork.”

“Ah but I’m your dork, you dork.”

“And I’m yours, you know that. Unless you’re reading Hemingway, then I have no claim toward you.”

Jess smirked and leaned toward her, stopping just before her lips. “You’re a cruel woman.”

“I know,” Rory replied, tilting her head up to meet him the rest of the way. 

As soon as their lips connected, a knock came from the front door. Rory pulled away giggling as Jess groaned. “I feel like this will happen often in Stars Hollow.”

“You’re right. I’d reward you for the smart answer, but I should get the door.”

The look on Jess’s face made Rory shudder as he leaned into her ear and she could feel his hot breath on her skin as he spoke. “To be continued later tonight.”

Walking toward the door, she knew she would be anxiously awaiting their alone time later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a long one, mostly just a filler chapter, but I’m going to introduce some new (to the story) characters and bring back a few familiar faces from previous chapters, so stay tuned for that in the next chapter or so.


	16. Domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Re-appearing after eternity? Just to add some filler? Yeah, sounds about right.

“Well Uncle Luke, this couch isn’t gonna be moving itself.”

“Shut up.”

Jess laughed as Luke grunted, bending down to pick up the side opposite of his nephew. Lorelai walked past them with a box, and after depositing it on the floor, laid down. “Comfy carpet, Mariano.”

“Why are you laying on the floor?” Luke asked bewildered. Lorelai huffed.

“Because I can?”

“You’re-”

“The light of your life, the wind beneath your wings?” Lorelai threw her arms out in a wide gesture, catching Rory’s eyes as she walked out from behind the large stack of boxes in the hallway. 

“Not exactly,” Luke replied, making Rory laugh as Lorelai sputtered indignantly.

“Rude.”

Luke just shrugged as he and Jess carried the couch into the living room, following Rory’s directions on where to put it. 

As soon as the couch touched the carpet, Lorelai draped herself across it and slapped her arm onto her forehead. “How about you draw me like one of your French girls?” Jess snorted as he pulled Rory back behind the boxes she emerged from, toward one of the rooms. They could only faintly hear Luke and Lorelai’s bickering as Jess shut the door behind them. Rory smirked as she felt him right behind her once again.

“And where are we now, Jess? Your room?” Jess laughed and shook his head. As he wrapped his arms around Rory’s waist, he leaned down to her ear. 

“Even better.”

“The library?” Rory whispered. She squealed as he nodded, causing him to double over laughing.

“Only you would think a library is better than a bedroom.”

“And only you would know me well enough to understand,” Rory replied, smiling fondly up at him. “Who’s books go where?”

“Well, I had this idea…”

“Hm?”

“What if we just shared our bookshelves?”

Rory’s face lit up. “Like a book marriage?” she whispered.

“I guess so,” Jess laughed. He squeezed her tighter and pointed to the wall to the right of the door. “Our shelves can starthere and wrap around the room. We can put some chairs in too…”

“And a rug! Ooh and a table!”

“Why Rory, it seems as if you’re planning on spending a lot of time here,” Jess kissed her cheek. Rory nuzzled closer. 

“As if you didn’t already know that.”

“Sounds good to me. Anywhere you are is where I want to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been awhile, but here's a little bit of just some domestic fluff because it's been a rough few months :)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it wasn’t too out of character, first time fanfic writer over here. Feel free to comment and let me know how I’m doing, I truly appreciate it! Thanks yall!


End file.
